The Bermuda Triangle
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle’s magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise. FINISHED
1. Plane Crash

****

Title: The Bermuda Triangle

****

Summary: A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here?

****

Pairings: Nobody knows…*mysterious silence*

****

Author: Silver Sparklze

****

Started: 7th September 2003

****

Reason For Writing: This story was started as a challenge issued by Lunarian Amethyst. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

Hermione Granger pushed her daughter back down in her seat for the fifteenth time.

"I said 'no', Jillian." She said sternly, sighing in exasperation at the blonde's antics. "You are _not_ allowed to go speak to the pilot."

"But Mu-um!" Jillian pouted, an expression that became her pale oval face beautifully. She really was an adorable child, and, at 13, already had the makings of a fashion model, or a movie star. Hermione sighed again, and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Jillian, you're giving me a headache." She said. Jillian immediately looked contrite, tears filling her large hazel eyes, and threatening to spill down her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She said softly.

"Don't even try it," Hermione laughed, and ruffled Jillian's hair, causing the blonde to giggle mischievously. "I can't _imagine_ who you inherited that mischievous streak from. Certainly not from me, or your father."

"What was my dad like, Mum? You've never told me." Jillian asked.

"Jillian,"

"Please, Mum? We have plenty of time. It's a 23 hour flight."

"Ok," Hermione winced, just thinking about Draco made her heart twinge for what could have been, but never would be. Every single time she looked at Jillian, she was reminded of the first time she ever let down the barriers around her heart, and what it had done to her…

~*~

Hermione Granger hummed cheerfully as she brushed mascara onto her dark brown eyelashes carefully. Normally, she didn't care for make-up, but she wanted to look extra special today. It was the day after she and Draco had finally consummated their relationship, and she wanted to ask him something. She wanted to ask him to marry her.

The doorbell rang, and, grabbing her purse, she hurried to answer it. She grinned irrepressibly, when she saw Draco standing on the doorstep. She flung her arms around him, and hugged him happily. She was surprised, when he didn't hug her back. They weren't the most touchy-feely of couples, much to Hermione's dismay, but they usually greeted each other with a hug and a kiss. She pulled back.

"Draco?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled coolly.

"Ah, Hermione, you're up, that's good." He said.

"Well of course I'm up. We…made love last night." Hermione was puzzled.

"Yes, about that…" Draco's cheeks blushed slightly red at Hermione's mention of the night before's happenings. "Look, Hermione, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Wh-what?" Hermione stuttered. This couldn't be happening! "Y-you d-don't want t-to b-be with me anymore?"

"Do I look like a speech therapist to you?" Draco snapped. Hermione shook her head, wincing. Not only had Draco _never_ spoken to her that way since they'd been going out, but she was acting like a submissive female! Granted, she was female, but she was _not_ submissive! "Then don't stammer at me. And you heard me, unless you're as deaf as you are ugly." Hermione gasped, as tears filled her eyes. Then she regained her pride and self-respect. She slapped him, hard.

"How dare you, you insensitive prick!" She gasped.

"You hit the nail on the head." Draco sneered. "I _am_ a prick, and I _cannot_ be seen with the likes of you anymore. It's damaging my reputation to be seen with a mudblood. So…can't. Love to, but can't. See you around." He swaggered off, leaving Hermione heartbroken.

~*~

"So after he dumped me, I left England for good. I just couldn't stand being there anymore. I went to live in Australia for a few years, had you, and the only reason I'm going back now is because I think you should meet my Mum and Dad before they die." Jillian nodded, genuine tears in her eyes this time.

"That must have been terrible." She said softly. Hermione nodded, stroking her daughter's curly hair gently.

"It was. But I'm glad it happened." Jillian sat up properly, so she could look into her mother's face.

"What? How can you be glad that some evil prat broke your heart?!" She exclaimed, causing some of the other passengers to stare at her strangely.

"It's simple," Hermione began, "If we hadn't gotten together in the Summer Hols in the first place, I never would have fallen pregnant, and then I never would have had you, and that would just totally suck." 

Jillian giggled, grinning at her 31-year-old mother. She could never understand how her mother could have been so brave about falling pregnant whilst still in school. She knew _she_ could never have done it. Her mum smiled back at her fondly.

"So-" Whatever her mum had been about to say was cut off, as the plane suddenly tipped. There was an enormous bang, and Jillian knew no more…

****

AN: So…what do you think of the first chapter? PUHLEASE say you like it…


	2. Forbidden Forest

****

Title: The Bermuda Triangle

****

Summary: A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here?

****

Pairings: Nobody knows…*mysterious silence*

****

Author: Silver Sparklze

****

Started: 7th September 2003

****

Reason For Writing: This story was started as a challenge issued by Lunarian Amethyst. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

Hermione groaned, as she opened up her eyes. She groaned even harder, when she recognised where they were. 

"Why?" She muttered, standing up, and pulling leaves out of her magically straightened hair, "Why here? Why not anywhere else? It just _had _to be the _one_ place I most don't want to be." Her hazel eyes spat green fire, as she searched for someone to blame for her present situation. She sighed, as she found no one. "Only the bloody Bermuda Triangle would be so evil as to send me back here." 

For it _must_ have been the Triangle. They were flying over it at the time, and anyway, only a _very_ powerful magical object would have been able to send them here. And since they hadn't been at Uluru, Stonehenge, or the Key at the time of the crashing, it could only be the Triangle.

Hermione gasped, as she remembered her daughter. "Jillian!" She yelped, searching for the girl. Finally, she found her, not too far away, and, despite herself, she grinned happily. 

This proved that Jillian was a witch, since a muggle would have been sent to Atlantis, as according to the customs of the people who had CREATED the Bermuda Triangle. There _was_ a reason why so many people disappeared around the Triangle. It was so the Atlantians could continue to exist, with minimal inbreeding. It was them who had created the first mer-people, and it was quite understandable that they'd need new DNA occasionally.

"Jillian, honey," She knelt beside her daughter, brushing the girl's blonde hair out of her eyes. Jillian moaned slightly, and sat up, rubbing her eyes, and then her head.

"Ow…Mummy, my head hurts." She whimpered, tears once again filling her eyes.

"It's ok, baby," Hermione whispered, holding her gently. She fumbled for her wand, and finally found it sticking out of her hair. She sighed. The damned thing had a mind of its own. She waved it above Jillian's head gently, and a soft green light came out, circled Jillian's head twice, before dissipating. The pain in Jillian's eyes disappeared, and she smiled at Hermione thankfully.

"Thank you, Mummy." She said. Then she looked around. "Where are we?" Hermione sighed, and ran her free hand through her already ruffled, sun-streaked hair.

"Hogwarts." She said. Jillian struggled to sit up completely.

"Oh," She said, "I didn't realise it was so green." Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, knowing that Jillian was probably a little woozy from the pain-relief spell.

"This is the Forbidden Forest." She said patiently.

"Oh!" Jillian nodded, "Ok. So…if it's forbidden, why are we here?"

"Oh, Merlin, please grant me patience." Hermione muttered. "Because the Triangle sent us here. Now, I think we should get you some proper medical attention, and, unfortunately, that means going up to the castle. So let's go." Dully, Jillian nodded, and they got to their feet…

Harry Potter, his wife, Virginia Weasley-Potter, his best friend, Ron, and one of his other friends/enemies, Draco Malfoy all jerked their heads up when the magical alarm went off, signaling that someone or something had made it through the barriers surrounding the huge castle where they lived and taught; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Virginia frowned in puzzlement, and fear, one hand drifting to protect her burgeoning stomach.

"Harry?" She questioned. Harry shook his head, just as confused as she.

"No, Virge," He said, "I haven't heard or felt anything."

"Well then who could it be? Surely you'd know if You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Weasley," Draco sneered, "Certainly you should be able to say his name by _now_. Being such a _brave_ Gryffindor, and all."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said, his face reddening,

"Alright, both of you," Virginia laid a hand on either mans' arm. "We don't have time. Let's go and check it out, shall we?" The three men nodded, and, grabbing their wands, they all went in search of the suspicious magical source. Little did they know what they were going to find…

"What was that?" Jillian asked, looking around nervously, as a twig cracked beneath someone's feet.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, looking around nervously, and pulling out her wand. Waving it over their heads, she whispered a spell; "_Evernestia_," In a glimmer of light, they became no more than a wispy fog. 

Moments later, they saw four people make their way through the forest. It was none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, (looking heavily pregnant,) and…Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. Draco. She stifled a gasp of pain, when she saw that Ginny was clinging onto Draco's arm rather tightly. So…he'd moved on, just like he said. She tried not to sob, but obviously, one of them heard something, for they all swang towards Hermione and Jillian.

"Who's there?" Harry called out, "Show yourself, or else." Hermione and Jillian edged away from the wand, which was pointing unnervingly close to Hermione's heart. "We can hear you, you know."

"Enough," Ginny had obviously gotten tired of this game of cat and mouse. "_Revealus,_" She blinked in amazement when it didn't work. "I don't believe it." She said. "No one except Herm was ever strong enough to duck that."

"But it couldn't be Herm, Virge," Harry said, "Herm's dead, and we may as well get used to it." Ginny hung her head, red hair forming a curtain.

"I know," She said, voice choked up, "But I have such a hard time believing it sometimes. I still feel like she's alive…in here, you know?" She touched her heart gently. Harry moved over to her, and hugged her softly, kissing her atop her head.

"I know, sweetheart," He said, "But she's gone. We know she is. There was that plane accident a few weeks ago, Herm's parents said she was on it, coming to visit them, and there's no way anyone could have survived that blast."

"Stop it!" Draco hissed. "I don't want to talk about Granger anymore."

"What's wrong with you, Draco?" Ginny asked, looking up, and glaring at him, "You seem to hate Hermione even more than you hate Ron." Hermione held her breath, waiting for Draco's inevitable response.

"I don't hate her, Virginia," Draco's voice was weary, "I just…she reminds me of things I'd rather forget."

"Is he my daddy, Mummy?" Jillian whispered softly. Hermione nodded, making a gesture that indicated she should be quiet.

"Well," Ron looked around suspiciously, "We're obviously not going to find anyone here. Let's just tell Albus of the intrusion, and wait to see what happens next. I have a detention to prepare for."

"What happened this time?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"One of the first-years turned all the school brooms purple. _Your_ first year, might I add."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help it if Delilah has a habit of changing the colours of things. It's always been her special talent. I don't think she even realises she's doing it half the time." Ginny defended her daughter, still grinning.

"Let's go, we're wasting our time." Ron replied impatiently, ignoring Ginny's response.

"Yes, we should go. Albus needs to know about this," Draco agreed, then scowled, "Much as I am loathe to agree with Weasley."

"I don't really see why," Harry said as they walked away, "He probably already knows."


	3. Wormtail

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Lunarian Amethyst. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR! 

"Mummy, my head's beginning to hurt again," Jillian complained. 

"I know, Jilly-Bean, don't worry, we'll be there soon." Hermione replied. In the past hour they'd taken to calling each other by the names they'd called each other before Jillian hit double-digits. And they were touching a whole lot too, which made both of them happy. 

Hermione had always been a touch THEN look kind of girl. She'd always had to touch things to check they were real, and Jillian seemed to have inherited that from her, which kind of contrasted with the don't–touch–me aura. That she had inherited from Draco. 

Finally, they reached the edge of the Forest, and Hermione smiled sadly when she saw the Weeping Willow. That place brought back memories. "Here we are." She said, and Jillian smiled, though there was obvious pain in her eyes now. "Ok, Jilly-Bean, I'm going to do something now which, as an uninitiated member of the Order, I was never actually allowed, then I moved, I shouldn't be able to do. So, hold onto me tightly." Jillian nodded, and Hermione closed her eyes tightly. "_Conflagrus Transportrus_." A tunnel of flame surrounded them, and transported them directly to Albus Dumbledore's office. 

Hermione opened her eyes, as the bright flames disappeared, leaving scorches on the carpet. She winced. She'd never been quite able to master the last part of the spell, since she was not an official initiate of the Order, and should never have learnt the spell anyway. Fawkes whistled a tune, and Jillian opened her eyes to look at the bird in amazement. 

She'd never seen any magical things, because Hermione had taught her magic at home, getting a friend who was a wand-maker to make Jillian's wand for her, and to gather the necessary things. Hermione had learnt every type of teaching while at college, muggle and magical alike. It was only now that she was beginning to struggle to teach Jillian what she needed to know. She only had a Bachelor of Education in Primary and Secondary teaching, and a Masters in Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms. She had a Diploma in Ancient Runes, Muggle Ancient Histories, Latin, and Mermish, Elvish, and Italian. 

"'Lo, Fawkes," Hermione said softly, chirping the little tune she'd always sung whenever she saw the Phoenix. Fawkes replied in kind, asking her what she was doing here in his own way. "I need to help my daughter. She's hurt." Hermione gestured to Jillian. Fawkes chirruped, basically saying she was welcome, and that he would help her daughter. He flew over, and landed on Hermione's outstretched arm. Hermione took him over to Jillian, and knelt in front of her, so that Jillian and Fawkes were on eye-level. Fawkes sang a single note, and Jillian sighed, as the pain disappeared. 

"Thank you." She said to Fawkes. 

"Yes, thanks," Hermione agreed. "And now, we should be going." 

"Not so fast," Hermione whirled around, and gasped. 

"Remus?!" The man looked confused. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked. 

"Omigod, I can't believe it's you!" She exclaimed, ignoring his question. "You look so young! How've you been? I haven't seen you since I was 16! I just can't believe it!" 

"Who are – wait a minute…" Remus squinted slightly. "Hermione?!" 

"Yup!" Hermione laughed happily. "I can't believe it's you!" 

"You said that already, Mummy." Jillian said. 

"What a sec? Mummy? You have a child?! But I thought you loved Draco!" Hermione stiffened. 

"Who told you that?!" She demanded. Remus smiled sadly, 

"Hermione, I too know what it's like to fall in love." He said, "I know the signs pretty well, I think." 

"Oh…" Hermione blushed. "Well…I did love Draco. Who else could have sired my little angel?" Remus did a double take, then looked at Jillian closely. Jillian seemed disturbed by the scrutiny, and she stepped back. 

"Sorry, child," Remus smiled gently at her. Then he turned back to Hermione. "I never would have guessed. She doesn't look much like Draco at all. Even with the blonde hair, and the fact that her curls are looser, more like the stuff out of fairy tales, I never would have thought she wasn't yours. She has your features, though her skin is paler. Also, her hair is darker than Draco's, more golden, I suppose because of your brown hair. It's actually very surprising that she's blonde at all, considering the well-known fact of genetics that brown hair is a much stronger gene than blonde hair." 

"That's easily explained, Remus, my mother is blonde." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "And stop babbling. Now that you know I'm here, that I'm alive, what are you going to do?" 

"Tell everyone, of course!" 

"What?! No! You can't!" Hermione said, panicking. 

"But I must, Hermione. You can't hide from them forever, you know. You'll have to face them sometime." 

"I can and I will." Hermione said stubbornly. 

"Hermione, what could be so bad, that you would keep your daughter from attending the best school of witchcraft in the world, and fake your own death, so that even your friends don't realise you're alive. That sounds like a Wormtail kind of thing to me." Remus said gently. Hermione glared at him, eyes hard. 

"Never speak that name in my presence." She spat, and her wand, which had lodged itself in her ponytail again, glowed a fierce orange. 

Made of oak, with a core of phoenix tears and mandrake essence, it was a very temperamental wand at times, but she loved it, and it reflected her mood perfectly. Jillian's wand was much different, stating quite clearly that she was from an influential family. Even Hermione's friend had commented on it. Her exact words had been; 'You're from one of those Wizarding Families everyone knows, but doesn't talk to, aren't you.' When Hermione had denied, it, she'd simply grinned, and said, '11 inches, beech and phoenix feather. You have a bit of a fixation with things past and old. So, please, don't even think about it, honey. You MUST be from a big family.' Hermione had changed the subject immediately, and her friend had never brought it up again, much to Hermione's relief. 

"Hermione, what could be so bad that you don't ever want to see your friends again?" Remus repeated. 

"He broke my heart, Remus." Hermione whispered. "He ripped it from my chest, and trampled it into the dirt. I just…I couldn't take it if he did the same to Jillian." 

"Oh, Hermione," Remus wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Jillian was also crying, and Fawkes was cooing on her shoulder, obviously trying to make her feel better. "Come down to dinner, Hermione," Remus urged. Hermione looked at him with wide hazel eyes. 

"I can't." She whispered. 

"Hermione, I didn't even recognise you," Remus coaxed softly, "No one else would either. I could introduce you as a friend. If only to see your friends again." 

"I've seen them." Hermione said stiffly, "And Ginny and Draco seem very happy together." 

"Draco and Virginia?! Draco and Virginia?! Tell me you're kidding, Hermione." Remus said, "Virginia's married to Harry! Why would she be with Draco?" 

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "That would explain the hug." 

"Hermione, Draco hasn't dated anyone since you left school. He refused to marry Pansy Parkinson, even though Malfoy wanted him to. He said he'd never involve anyone he loved – or didn't love, in the war, or make them choose sides." 

"Oh." Hermione paused. "I'm still not going." 

"Mummy," Jillian moved forward, and tugged on Hermione's shirt, 

"Yes, Jilly-Bean?" Hermione looked down at her. 

"Is this the school you went to?" Hermione bit her lip, but she just couldn't lie to the hazel-eyed girl, even though she could guess what was going to come next. 

"Yes, it is, until my seventh year, when I went to Woodports' Wiccan Academy." 

"Well, then, I wanna go here. Please, Mummy, I really wanna learn more magic." Hermione sighed, defeated. She could never deny Jillian anything when she asked her in that voice. 

"Ok, fine, I guess we're staying in England." She said. "I'll see if I can find an apartment or house somewhere close by, and I'll find out if there's a teaching job open. How does that sound?" 

"Wonderful! Thank you, Mummy!" 

"If you're looking for a teaching job," Hermione, Remus, and Jillian all turned around, as none other than Albus Dumbledore entered, "Then might I suggest you take over from Professor Binns for a while? He's decided to go visit his great-great-great grand-niece in Germany, and we need someone to take over from him while he's gone." Hermione grinned in abject relief. 

"Really? That'd be great," She said. "Much better than trying to explain exactly why I haven't got any references." 

"Yes, but, Hermione, there's a few problems." 

"Huh?" 

"Hermione, you must live in the castle, for one." 

"No problem. I don't think I could leave again. I feel as if the castle has welcomed me back." 

"Yes, wonderful, wonderful. Two, Jillian must be introduced and enrolled, proper name and all." 

"Oh…" Hermione bit her lip. How would they explain her birth date? 

"And three, you must be here under your own name." 

"What?!" 

"Well, now that that's settled…lemon drop, anyone?" 


	4. Mudblood

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Lunarian Amethyst. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR! 

Hermione and Jillian followed Dumbledore downstairs the following day, just in time for dinner. Undoubtedly, the students who had History of Magic (hereafter referred to as HOM) had enjoyed a nice day off, and assumed they would be able to do so for a long time. Well, that wasn't so. Hermione had all of Binns' notes, and she planned to follow them, while trying to make the lessons slightly more interesting. 

Hermione was chewing on her lower lip, second doubts plaguing her mind. Momentarily, she considered scooping up Jillian, and making a run for it, regardless of what her daughter, and former friends and mentors would think. She couldn't do this! She couldn't see Draco again after all these years, after all that he'd done and said! It just wasn't possible! 

"Professor," She began, 

"Please, Hermione, call me Albus. We're going to be colleagues, after all." Dumbledore sighed reminiscently. "Ahh, it does my old heart good to see you wandering these halls again. And with a daughter who could be your twin! Well, with blonde hair, anyway," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Minerva will be thrilled, you know. It was always her wish that you would work here." Hermione winced. Trust him to bring up Professor McGonagall. She was the only person Hermione had kept contact with, and, in some ways, she was more of a mother than Hermione's own. 

Hermione winced, when she thought of what her own, prim, and rather proper mother had said, when she'd found out that Hermione had fallen pregnant to another student at Hogwarts. She'd gone on and on about abortion being the best option, or adoption, and compensation and maintenance. She'd even informed Hermione of the best ways to get more money out of her ex-boyfriend. Then she'd told Hermione that she was a disgrace to the family, and she'd hung up. 

"Ok…Albus," She said quietly. Jillian, who'd been looking at her anxiously, as if she'd known what Hermione was about to say, (which she probably had been, they were very close), grinned at Hermione in relief, before slipping one hand through her mother's, and continuing on. They waited by a side door that led off the Great Hall, (the same room Harry had been in during his fourth year), for Dumbledore to announce them. They could hear the chatter of all the students, and the slightly louder talk of the staff, and Hermione felt her nervousness growing. She felt like throwing up. 

"Ahem," Hermione's ears pricked up, as Dumbledore's voice became apparent over the rapidly quieting din. "If I could have your attention for a moment?" The room was quiet now. "As you know, Professor Binns has gone on a holiday to Germany, to meet his great something niece," Great cheering greeted these words. "Yes, yes, settle down," Everyone did immediately. "Well, I'm sure you'll all be glad to know that I have found a replacement." Groans filled the Hall. "Come now, she'll hear you." They all quieted down. "But before I introduce her, I have some wonderful news. We have a new exchange student, who will be in the third year," Whispers broke out. In the whole of Hogwarts History, no one could ever remember there being an exchange student. (Aside from the Triwizard Tournaments, but they didn't count, because the students didn't stay.) Dumbledore must have made some motion for quiet, because there was a sudden silence "Thank you. So, without further ado, Miss Jillian Granger." 

Jillian stepped out, looking about nervously. She immediately noticed the eyes of the four adults she'd seen while in the Forest, and she gulped. Mum gave her thumbs up from the doorway, and, emboldened, she walked bravely over to the old man named Albus Bumblboor or something equally odd. The man handed her a hat, and guided her to a stool set in the middle of the stage. She sat down, placed the hat on her head, and waited for whatever it was that was supposed to happen. What did happen almost made her yell in fright. The hat began to speak! 

"So," The hat said, "You need to be sorted, eh?" 

"Who are you? How come you can talk?" Jillian asked softly. 

"Why can I talk, I think you mean, and you don't have to actually speak. I can read your thoughts." The hat replied. "And I am the Sorting Hat." 

"Y-you can read my thoughts? But Mummy always told me that was an evil power." 

"And it is, when people use it wrongly. But then, I'm not a person. Nor am I using my power for evil. It's too bad that you weren't here at the start of the term, then you could have heard my song. Now I'll have to explain everything." It took the Hat about 15 minutes, but finally he'd explained everything to Jillian. 

"Ok, let me get this straight. You used to be one of the dudes who created the school's hat, then when he realised he was gonna die, he spoke to his three other colleagues, and they decided you could choose instead, and they put some brains into you so you could do it, am I right so far?" 

"Yes," 

"Ok. And now, you have to sort me into Hufflepuff, the airhead love-your-fellow-man house, Ravenclaw, the nerdy I-know-everything house, Gryffindor, the stupid jump-in-before-thinking-and-come-out-smelling-like-a-rose house, or Slytherin, the look-after-yourself-and-screw-everyone-else house. Correct?" 

"Something like that." The Hat sounded amused. 

"Well, can I choose?" 

"Er…I suppose. But if I don't think you're suited for the house, you won't go there…" The Hat sounded nervous. 

"Well, it's obvious." 

"It is?" 

"Of course! I choose Slytherin!" 

"Yes, yes, I can see that working out quite nicely." The Hat sounded relieved. "Well, this is almost done, so I guess, better be SLYTHERIN!" Jillian grinned, and took the hat off her head, ignoring the fact that her curls had gone frizzy after her afternoon shower. She ran down to the most self-centered looking table, and sat down next to a prissy blonde, who edged away from her as if she smelt bad. She heard a whispered word, which sounded sort of like mudblood, and she turned to the girl. 

"Did you say something?" She asked pleasantly, her hand creeping to her wand, which was sitting in the pocket of her jeans. The girl looked down her nose at Jillian. 

"Yes, I did." She said, sniffing. "I called you a mudblood." 

"Oh, ok." She tipped her head to one side. "Odd." 

"What's odd?" The girl on the other side asked, looking curious despite herself. 

"Well, it's just I always thought my blood was red, same as everyone else…oh well." She shrugged, and turned towards Bumblboor, as she'd decided to call him, and waited for him to announce her Mum. 

"No, you prat, it's an insult. But you probably don't even know what it means." The blonde sounded disgusted. 

"Oh, I know what it means," Jillian said, voice sounding deadly, even while she kept the innocent face pasted on. "And believe me, I'll get you back. But not now. I'm waiting for my Mum to be introduced. She's gonna be the new HOM teacher, you know." 

"Oh, so whatcha gonna do? Go running to Mummy?" The blonde sneered. 

"No. I can fight my own battles," Jillian turned to look at the girl, eyes flicking insolently over her willowy, delicate looking frame. She smirked her special smirk. "But you obviously can't." With that, she turned back around again, just in time for Bumblboor to announce Mum. 

"Yes, yes, very good, Miss Granger," Bumblboor said. "Now, without further ado, our new HOM professor, Miss Hermione Granger." The whole Hall went silent, and Jillian's mother stepped in. 


	5. Melisande Braedoin

**Title:** The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary:** A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings:** Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author:** Silver Sparklze 

**Started:** 7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing:** This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR! 

Hermione walked over to the High Table, and groaned, when she noticed the only empty seat was between Draco and Ron. Great, the two people she really didn't need to talk to right now. Sighing, she sat down between them, and looked straight ahead. 

"Now that's all over, let's eat!" Albus said, beaming, and Hermione watched, as everyone, including the teachers dug in. Hermione picked at her food unenthusiastically, not really feeling like eating at all, she was so nervous. 

"So, the Gryffinwhore coward has slunk back into the Wizarding World." Draco hissed. "What was it like, living in the muggle world, where mudblood sluts like you belong?" Hermione ignored he pain that his words caused, and focused on taking the smallest, neatest bites she could manage. 

"It was quite nice, actually," She said eventually, "I know that Jillian has benefited from being taught both magic, and practical things." She smirked slightly, an expression that she'd picked up both from Draco, and from her little golden-haired angel. 

"Jillian?" Ron frowned, having picked up on some of the conversation. 

"My daughter," Hermione pointed to where her daughter was having a conversation with the two girls sitting on either side of her. She suspected it was more, from the challenging gleam in her daughter's eyes, and the scowl on the prissy blonde's face. "Jillian Hope Kaida Granger." 

"Hope? What kind of a middle name is Hope?" Draco sneered. Hermione smiled softly. 

"When her father dumped me, and I found out that I was pregnant, I lost all hope. I even lost the will to live. But I carried on for her. And when she was born, and I looked at her tiny perfect face, I hoped, no, I knew that everything was going to be all right. So that's where the middle name came from." Ginny, who was sitting next to Ron, leant over. 

"Wow," She said, "That's so sweet. And it must have been so hard, having Jillian just out of school." 

"What do you mean? I was still in school. That's why I chose WWA for my last year of Magical Education, because it has a special program for young mothers, and pregnant students." 

"You really are a little slut. You acted all broken up because I dump you, then, within days; you must have gotten a new toy. Wait, no, you're more than a slut, you're a two bit whore." Draco hissed to Hermione under his breath, so that only she heard. 

"You know, Draco, one day, you're going to realise what you've said, and you're going to beg me for forgiveness. And when that day comes, I'm going to laugh." With that, Hermione ignored Draco for the rest of the meal, and managed to enjoy what was left. 

*** 

Hermione glanced around the classroom nervously, trying not to let her fears show on her face. What if they didn't like her? She bit her lower lip, chewing on it anxiously. Perhaps she should wait a while, and do the basics first. The Slytherin and Gryffindor third years filed in, leaving her no more time to worry. Hermione noticed that Jillian walked in alone, and sat by herself at the front of the room. 

That is, she was alone until a girl with messy red-gold curls walked over, and sat down next to her. Hermione grinned inside. She recognised that look, the girl was obviously a Weasley. And with those violet eyes and flawless skin, she must be part Veela too. That left only one Weasley male. Bill. Hermione clapped her hands, signalling that she wanted quiet. 

"Ok, class," She said, "My name's Hermione Granger, and I'm your new HOM Professor," A blonde girl at the back who was lounging in her seat raised her hand. "Yes, Miss…" 

"Zabini, Professor," The girl smirked. "Just wanted to ask, are you not the muggle-born who used to hang around with the Potter, and his sidekick, before some guy got you pregnant, and you were expelled?" 

"Yes, I used to be friends with Ron and Harry, but no, I wasn't expelled. Sorry, but your source has the wrong info. Perhaps they should think before they speak?" Hermione smiled sweetly. "Now, as you know, my name's Hermione, and since I haven't been a teacher before, and I'll keep looking over my shoulder if you call me Professor Granger, you can all just call me Hermione. This is a privilege, mind, so don't abuse it. Now," Once again, she was interrupted, this time, by someone knocking on the door. "Just a moment." 

Hermione strode over to the door, and opened it. Standing outside was a teenage girl with waist-length straight dark brown hair, sunglasses, black clothes, and a walkman playing. 

"Er…yes?" Hermione said. The girl cracked her gum. 

"You Hermione Granger?" She asked. 

"Yes," 

"The Hermione Granger who teaches HOM?" 

"Yes…" The girl took off her sunglasses, and stared hard at Hermione with dark brown eyes heavily outlined by kohl. 

"Strange," She said, "You look too young." Hermione stiffened. 

"Now look here, young lady," She began. The girl gave a harsh laugh. 

"Young? Funny. The name's Melisande. Melisande Braedoin. I'm the Elf." 

"Oh!" Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you, Melisande." 

"Mel'll do. Back at ya. Can I come in?" 

"Of course," Hermione stepped aside, letting Melisande walk in ahead. The class seemed to gulp, as the dark, dangerous looking girl walked in. "Class, this is Melisande Braedoin. She's going to be telling us a little bit about Medieval Witchery." 

"Too right. But first, I'm gonna take off my weapons. They're getting annoying." Melisande took off her walkman and her sunglasses, putting them down on the desk. Then, slowly, she began to unload all her weapons, starting with a sword in a hilt under her leather jacket. The class gasped as one. Melisande grinned, and whipped it through the air, creating a strange humming sound. "You like?" She laid it down in front of her. 

"Called a Katana. One of the finest blades in the world. I keep it nice and sharp," She ran her finger along the blade, and a drop of blood formed. She held up her finger to the class. "It'll cut through bone, and not even feel the obstruction. Nice, huh?" Next, she took out a quiver of arrows, and a crossbow. "Never know when you'll need one of these." She said, grinning at them. Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay…she's mental, no problem." She muttered. 

"What was that, Hermione?" Melisande turned around, looking extremely innocent. 

"Nothing." 

"Anyway, back to the weapons." Melisande took out a bundle of bottles. 

"What're those?" The Zabini girl called out. 

"Poisons for my darts." Melisande pulled a bunch of darts out of one of her pockets. "And last, but not least…" Melisande knelt down, and took out of her left boot a slender piece of wood with a crystal on the end, and a silver dagger. "Oh! Almost forgot, good 'ol Pointer!" She took out a nasty looking stake from between her rather ample breasts, over which the top strained. "A good staking never hurt no one, and it's a favourite pass-time of mine." She grinned nastily. 

"Ahem, that's wonderful, thank you so much." Hermione interrupted hastily. "You could start with…your childhood? What was it like?" 

"Pretty simple." Melisande sat on the desk, and swung her legs. "My life was full of blood, vermin, nasty insects, and disease. That answer the question? Oh, and the Medieval people weren't too big on plumbing or hygiene either. If I weren't an Elf, I'd have cavities the size of craters. As it is, I have to be so careful what I eat. Not coz of that, though. You know what they say, a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips. And that's a very long time when you're kinda immortal. Fancy that. 

"And you need to listen when I'm speaking, or at least pretend, instead of writing sweet nothings to lover-boy over there." Melisande nodded from the Zabini girl to a pimply, rather plump Slytherin. The poor child looked horrified, and Hermione had a hard time suppressing a smile. Jillian, she noticed, had no such control. She was snickering her head off. 

"Ahem, thank you." Hermione said, pressing a hand to her temple. It was going to be a long day. 


	6. Secrets

**Title:** The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings:** Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author:** Silver Sparklze 

**Started:** 7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing:** This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR! 

Hermione winced, as her hairbrush caught on another knot. It seemed ever since she'd come back to this bloody castle, her hair was getting messier and messier. It probably didn't help that she ran her hands through it every five seconds. And she'd only been here for a day and a night! 

Hermione turned around, as someone knocked at the door. She frowned. Jillian had already been to see her, and tell her all about her first day, and Melisande was already asleep. She put down her brush, and marked her place in the book she was reading, before getting up, and walking to the door, wand in hand. She swung the door open without warning, and relaxed, when she saw who was there.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed, moving aside to let the pregnant redhead carrying the donuts and hot chocolate pass, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Ginny walked in, "But I go by my full name now," She placed down the food and drink, "Virginia." She smiled at Hermione, then, without warning, she pounced on Hermione, hugging her tightly. "God, I've missed you so much," She said, voice slightly muffled because it was buried in Hermione's chin-length hair. Hermione awkwardly patted Ginny on the back – she just _couldn't_ think of her as Virginia yet – and struggled to breathe.

"That's nice," She wheezed, "But need oxygen, blood rushing to brain, life flashing before my eyes…" She paused. "Wow, that was really boring." Ginny let go of her long enough for Hermione to fill her lungs with oxygen, before hugging her tightly again.

"Why, Hermione, why'd you leave? What happened? And while we're at it, who's Jillian's father?"

Jillian looked around her dorm, still unable to believe that she was finally at _Hogwarts_. Jetani Zabini walked in, and sneered at Jillian. Her lipstick was all smeared, and her hair was a veritable rats nest. There was no need to guess about what she'd been doing. The very thought of it made Jillian go scarlet, and Jetani saw this and smirked.

"So, the little mudblood is an innocent." She jeered. Jillian glared back.

"Yes, which is obviously more than I can say for you. Do you honestly have so little respect for yourself that you'd lose it on any old person?!" A strange light filled Jetani's pale blue eyes.

"I lost that which you speak of long ago, and not willingly." She said softly, before drawing the curtains around her bed.

Jillian walked over to her bed, and sat down on it, shocked. She simply couldn't believe what she'd just heard. A black and white cat strolled into the room, and she picked it up instantly, settling it on her lap. She stared into its large silver eyes, and sighed.

"Why, Kitty?" She asked, "Why is it that people always tell me things that I don't wanna know? Things that they wouldn't tell any other stranger? Mummy says it's because I have this aura around me that says I can be trusted, and that you can tell me anything and I'll keep it a secret. She says it contrasts with my devil-may-care attitude, but that it only makes me more appealing as a person." She sighed. "I hate being burdened by so much that I shouldn't need to know, but what can I do? I can't tell anyone, because then I'd be breaking someone's trust. And that's wrong." The cat mewed.

"You know what, kitty? I think you need a name. Now, I can't name you for your eyes…so…I know! One of my middle names is Kaida, it means little dragon. I'll give you a dragon name as well! A Japanese one too, I think. How about…Ryu? It's a nice name, and a boy one too, which should suit you." The cat, now named Ryu purred agreeably.

"You're so handsome," Jillian said, stroking Ryu gently. "I've always wanted a pet. But somebody probably already owns you." She sighed. "Oh well. I suppose you'd better go and do whatever it is you were going to do before I abducted you. Bye, Ryu." She watched as the black and white feline slunk out of the room quietly.

Hermione bit her lip, moving away so she could stare into the fire.

"It's…complicated," She said, turning back around so she could see Ginny's face, "I really can't tell you. _He_ doesn't even know. The only people who know are Jilly, Remus, and myself."

"Hermione, I'm your _best friend_!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, Gin – I mean, Virginia, believe me I do. But it's just not something I want to talk about…it's…it brings up things I'd rather forget."

"You weren't…_raped_, where you?!" Ginny asked, eyes full of imagined fears.

"No! Gods, no! It's not _that_ awful…although it _almost_ is. He…he was the first guy I ever really loved…I mean, sure, I liked Ron for a little while, and we went out, and I thought I loved him, but when we broke up, I wasn't bummed at all, and I realised that I hadn't been in love like I thought. Then, in the holidays, I met this guy. He was so cute, smart, funny, and…well, his attitude sucked, but it got better. I thought we were great together, and…well…I had my first time with him." Ginny gasped.

"No?!" She said.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "But…the day after…" Tears filled her eyes, and tumbled down her cheeks, "The day after…he dumped me. He called me a mudblood, and said he never should have gone out with me in the first place, coz I was ruining his reputation…and…and…"

"Oh, Herm," Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione, "Don't cry."

"Why? Because it makes you feel sad too?" Hermione laughed bitterly.

"No, because it makes your nose go all runny, and snot is just so gross," Ginny teased, "Of course it makes me feel bad. I'm your best friend…although we haven't spoken for a while. So…I guess you should tell me the rest of the story, and we can try to catch up on the past 14 or so years."


	7. Potions

**Title:** The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings:** Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author:** Silver Sparklze 

**Started:** 7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing:** This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

**Author's Note: **Heya peeps. Sorry for making you wait an extra week, my mum went to NSW last week, so I had to stay at a friend's. I feel really guilty now. L

**Skittles713:** Ok, I'm updating J

**Frisha: **You're welcome. I'll try.

**Skyleia:** I'm sorry. I ended it there because it seemed like a good place to end it. At least it was over 1000 words.

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Lol, I'm glad you like it. Thanks, it means a lot to me that you like what I'm doing with your challenge.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Mudblood." Draco said sarcastically, when Hermione tapped on his door. He looked extremely pissed about something.

"Hello Draco. I never would have recognised you…but the hair gave you away. Still as greasy as ever I see." Hermione shot back. "Now, I need to talk to one of your third years."

"You can't."

"Oh? And why not?" Draco smirked.

"Because I don't want you to."

"Oh how immature." Melisande was standing right behind Hermione, scowling. "Look, macho barbie, cut the BS. We're running on a schedule here. No buts."

"Melisande. Nice to see you again." Draco said acerbically.

"Oh yes, _of course_. Because my life would have been a complete failure, had I not seen you again. Because of course you're such a sex god, and we _must_ get together. I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Melisande rolled her eyes. "Now call Jillian, and we'll be out of your hair. Thank god, because it's gonna take me all grease to get the week out." Then she realised what she said. "That made absolutely no sense, let's try again. Ok, here goes. Because it's gonna take me all week to get the grease out of my hair." Draco glowered, and she smirked.

"Fine!" He snapped. "Granger, your watchdog and mummy are here to see you." There was a shout of laughter inside, and Jillian came out, cheeks burning. She turned to Draco, eyes flashing, and Hermione winced, waiting for the inevitable scene.

"Thank you, Professor," She said quietly. "C'mon, Mum, Mel, let's go." Melisande nodded.

"Definitely. As it is, I'm going to need to kill a few people. Hmm…Baroness Renée Tibial owes me money…" She cackled evilly, and walked away.

Jillian groaned when she realised she had Potions first up. Her father was sure to take out all his anger on her again. It was only after she'd caused one fourth year boy to cry that the Slytherins had left her alone.

She grinned at the thought of Michael Nott. He'd be walking crooked for a long time. She got up, and left the Hall. Right outside, she met Gaia Delacour-Weasley, another third-year, but a Gryffindor. She smiled when she saw Jillian.

"Hi!!!" She said, "I heard all about Nott. Good on you. He's such a prat."

"What do you mean? I didn't do _anything_," Jillian opened her eyes very wide, "He kicked himself in the balls."

"Sure he did." Gaia rolled her eyes. "Let's go. 'Tis time for the dreaded Potions class."

"Ok," Jillian sighed, and followed her.

*** 

"Gaia, wake up," Jillian nudged her friend, who had fallen asleep again. She hoped to wake her before father saw, and took points off her friend's house.

"Huh? What?" Gaia opened her eyes slowly, and yawned. Jillian wondered how the violet-eyed girl managed to look beautiful and elegant even when she was waking from a nap. "What'd I miss?"

"Most of the lesson, Weasley. Probably through talking to Granger here. Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Jillian was distraught. Five points on her second day! And it was only morning! Gaia patted her on the arm reassuringly, as father walked away.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "I lose about forty to forty-five points on average in here every lesson, double on Fridays 'cause we have a double lesson. Now what are we doing today?"

"We're doing a Shrinking Solution." Jillian whispered back.

"We did that last week."

"Perhaps he's running out of ideas."

"And perhaps you two should get on with the lesson!" Jillian's father thundered.

"Yes sir," Jillian and Gaia chorused, before beginning to work.

*** 

"Have you finished crushing the beetle eyes?" Jillian whispered half an hour later. Gaia nodded. All of the other students were talking merrily while they did their potions, but Jillian and Gaia had decided not to risk it, seeing as the Potions Master seemed to have it in for them.

Jillian chewed on her lower lip (something she'd gotten from her mum) while pouring the beetle's eyes into the cauldron. She watched anxiously, and grinned, when the potion achieved the correct consistency.

Draco watched longingly as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor worked. Everything about the Granger girl was so like his Hermione…he sighed, and felt like crying. Not that Malfoys ever cried. But she was an extremely painful reminder.

Every time he looked at her, he felt again the heart aching betrayal. The moment Jillian Granger had been announced, he'd not only felt happiness that Hermione had a child, the one thing she'd always longed for, but betrayal that she could have a relationship with someone other than him. 

He'd not had a relationship since her, so how could she betray their love? And not only that, but she seemed happy. Happy! Since he'd broken up with her, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep. The day after the split up, he'd decided to tell her it was all a mistake, and had gone to her home, but her mother had coolly informed him that Hermione had left town on a holiday, and wouldn't be back until the school year began. So he'd resolved to tell her then.

But she hadn't turned up at school either. He'd been out of his mind with worry, and had tormented Potter and Weasley about it, finally finding out from Virginia that they had no more of an idea than he did. Scenarios ran through his mind, each more dreadful than the last. 

Voldemort had found out how much Draco had loved Hermione, regardless of the break up, and was holding her prisoner, to make sure that he, unlike his godfather, the late Severus Snape, stayed loyal.

His father had found out how important Hermione was to him, and was holding her for ransom, so that he'd marry a pureblood.

His father had found out how much he loved Hermione, and had killed her in anger.

And, worst of all, Hermione had met someone, and didn't care to see any of them anymore.

It seemed to him that his last scenario had been right, for here she was, large as life, a girl who surely resembled her father. Hermione's skin was much darker than her daughter's, in fact, Granger's was almost the same porcelain as his own, and her hair was golden, falling in loose curls to her waist like that of a fairy tale princess. Hermione had brown hair, admittedly straight now, but Draco remembered how curly and wild it had been, and so soft.

"Professor?" Draco snapped out of his reverie, to see Granger looking at him in concern. She had the same eyes as her mother, green and brown, like sunlight hitting a river through trees. "Professor?"

"Yes, Granger?" He snapped, angry with himself for daydreaming, and angry with Granger because she looked so much like her damned mother and yet like her father too! Curse the bastard whoever he was!

"Well, class ended five minutes ago, and we were all wondering if we could go."

Jillian forced herself to look directly at father, even though, quite frankly, he scared her to bits. There was no way she was going to let him see that, not after the way he treated Mum. But she had to wonder why he had looked so…so…well, _sad_.

So of course, when they all drew straws to see who would speak to their irate (she just _loved_ that word) professor, she just _had_ to get the short one, _didn't_ she! 

"Yes, yes, you can all go." He said irritably. "Read chapter ten tonight, and answer the questions on page 350." Jillian nodded, and slipped out of the room.

It wasn't until they'd all gone that Draco realised he hadn't checked any of the potions. He sighed. DAMN!!!

**Hmm…I really, _really like this chapter. Poor Draco, he's so confused. And we finally get to see Mel in action. Isn't she funky? Also, you find out _why_ Draco dumped Hermione, even though he loved – still loves her. R/R!!!_**


	8. First Years

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR! 

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to Fairylights2159 for knowing that the quotes came from 10TIHAY

**Frisha: **Thanks, that makes me feel really good about myself. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. J

**Skyleia:** Yeah, I can't wait until that scene. But I'm not sure how I'm gonna write it…I'm not a very funny person…I'll just have to do my best, I suppose.

**Fairylights2159:** Yeah, uh…she is thirteen. She doesn't really act _that_ childish, does she? I mean, I act like that sometimes…and I'm sixteen…*is worried*But anyways, yeah, I love the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. It's sooo funky. 

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Uh…I answered that for you already…I think…and I'm pretty sure I mention _why_ he broke up with her in a later chapter…but I'll tell you anyway. He's a DE, so he can't be seen with a muggle-born…short version, anyway. You'll read the long version later…

**Princess Brittny:** Ok, here you go!

"Shut it!" Hermione yelled. The first years subsided at once, looking shocked. Hermione grinned. "Thank you. As you know, this is HOM, and I am you new teacher, Hermione Granger. Please, call me Hermione. I'll keep looking over my shoulder if you call me professor." The students all began to whisper at that comment, and Hermione held up a hand. "Do I have to yell again?" She asked. The first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shook their heads quickly. "Good. Now, today we will begin a new topic. But first, I'll take the roll. Raise your hand when I call your name." She read out the Gryffindors first.

"Avery, Kathie," A dark-skinned girl with colourful beads in her dreadlocks raised her hand, giving Hermione a gap-toothed smile. Hermione ticked her off.

"Bunny, Selena," A girl with silver-blonde curls and dark blue eyes blinked sleepily, was nudged by the redhead beside her, and raised both hands in the air. Hermione smiled.

"Burnaby, Tyler," A blonde boy with sparkling brown eyes and a tan raised his hand.

"Crypta, Jordan," The dark-haired boy raised on hand languidly, his dark brown eyes bored.

"Longbottom, Frank," She blinked at the name, and grinned at the boy who raised his hand.

"Parker, Taylor," A black girl with straight black hair hanging to her waist, and starry blue eyes raised a hand. Hermione ticked her off, and raised an eyebrow when she saw the next name.

"Parker, Tyler," The dark-haired, dark-skinned boy sitting beside her, who had the same sparkling blue eyes, raised a hand.

"Potter, Delilah," The redhead who had awoken Selena raised a hand, her light brown eyes sparkling.

"Potter, Mina," Her twin raised a hand also, her eyes as green as Harry's. Hermione wondered about this, considering as an identical twin, she should be exactly the same as Delilah. Then she noticed the difference in the nose, and the skin tone. Delilah had Harry's slim, straight nose, but Mina's had a slight upward tilt typical of the Weasleys. Delilah had freckles all over her nose and arms, but Mina's skin was clear and creamy, like Harry's.

"Weasley, Daniel," The last Gryffindor, a freckled boy with flaming red hair and a mischievous grin raised a hand. "Great, all the Gryffindors are here, now, the Ravenclaws." Hermione looked at the list.

"Ai, Minnie," A gappy toothed curly haired blonde grinned, waving instead of raising her hand.

"Amar, Haruka," A scowling boy raised one hand.

"Chang, Li," A girl who looked exactly like what Hermione would imagine Cho would have looked like as a child raised her hand.

"Hino, Rei," A girl with short black hair piled up into a loose ponytail raised her hand, rolling her eyes.

"Kamen, Darien," A dark haired boy raised his hand, blue eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Kino, Makoto," The brunette raised one hand, her green eyes still firmly fixed on Haruka dreamily.

"Mizun, Amy," A dark haired girl with pale blue eyes raised a hand, eyes still on her book.

"Redcliffe, Damien," A dark haired boy with equally dark eyes raised a hand slowly and thoughtfully.

"Stone, Mal," A pale boy with long light blonde hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, raised one hand.

"Tigon, Greg," A dark haired, pale skinned boy raised a hand, and Amy looked up, grinning happily.

"Good, we're all here." Hermione closed the book, and smiled at them all. "Now, today we're about to begin a new unit on…the Salem Witch trials." Hermione raised an eyebrow. She hadn't done the Witch trials until her third year.

"But we're still doing the Goblin Rebellion…aren't we?" Selena asked, looking upset and confused.

"We've been doing the Goblin Rebellion for two terms, Sel!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Precisely! I'm quite tired of it!" Amy added.

"But I've only just begun to understand!" Selena wailed. Hermione held back a chuckle.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Bunny, but regardless of your recent grasp on the topic, we must move on. Now, I thought it would be fun if we actually acted out the time period, and, perhaps…I might even allow us to go back there, and take a look for ourselves," Hermione _did_ allow herself to smile then, "But first, let's enact out the scene in which Betty Paris and Abigail Williams discover their powers of perception."

"Hey, I thought we were doing History of Magic, not _Drama!" Mal Stone said. "I don't want to!"_

"Mr. Stone, you can be Betty," Hermione said, grinning.

Jillian felt her eyes close, as Professor Potter droned on and on about Werewolves. Well…to be fair, he wasn't actually _droning_, it's just; Jillian had heard it all before. Mum was very vocal on the subject of Werewolves for some reason, and the one time Jillian had mentioned that other people thought Werewolves were heartless monsters, Mum had gone totally ballistic. Jillian had hidden in her bedroom for three hours afterwards, at which time Mum had finally come in, and apologised for being so angry.

"I have actually convinced our resident Werewolf to come in and speak to us about his own turning, so if you would be so kind as to pay attention," Professor Potter's eyes seemed to say 'that means you, Jillian', so Jillian sat up properly, and tried to focus.

She blinked when Remus Lupin arrived. The rest of the class looked rather surprised as well. 

"Yes, Professor Lupin is indeed a Werewolf. Have none of you ever wondered why you don't have classes after the full moon?" Professor Potter's green eyes twinkled merrily, as did Lupins' golden ones.

Now that she knew Lupin was a Werewolf, she could see the signs. His golden eyes and tired yet youthful appearance were a dead give away. Werewolves lived for longer than normal people, so they often looked no older than 35 for as long as ten years.

Jillian jumped as Anne-Marie Parkinson (the girl who'd been sitting on the other side of her the night before last) stuck her hand in the air, and waved it around.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Potter asked.

"Uh, Professor Lupin, where do you go at the full moon? Does it hurt to transform? How come you never take classes the day after the full moon? How come you don't have a girlfriend? Did you teach my mum when she went to school?" Anne-Marie babbled.

"So many questions, Miss Parkinson," Lupin said, his golden eyes sparkling in amusement, "Which one should I answer first?"

"Any of them." Anne-Marie said, bouncing up and down in her seat. Jillian idly wondered why she wasn't a Hufflepuff, before returning her attention to Lupin.

"Well," Lupin began, "First things first. At the full moon, I stay in my office. Yes, it hurts a whole lot to transform." 

_Liar._ Jillian thought, _According to Mum, it hurts more than a 'whole lot' to transform.  And I agree. After all, your whole body would be changing shape! Just imagine! _

"I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want one at this time." Lupin continued,

_Another lie. The pain in his eyes when he speaks of such things says otherwise. Perhaps he's been unlucky in love, just like Mum._

"And yes, I guess taught your mum, was she Pansy Parkinson?" Lupin questioned,

"Yup." Anne-Marie affirmed, nodding her dark head quickly…

**Hmm…now who do most of the 1st year HOM students remind me of? I'm _such a loser! I couldn't think of any other names!!!_**


	9. William

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR! 

**Author's Notes: ***Kneels before angry readers.* I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_! _Please_ forgive me!

**Hermione: Good job. Now all you need is to actually sound sincere.**

**SS: But I _am_ sorry!**

**Virginia: *snorts* Sure. Nice try.**

**Jillian: How come I'm such a brat?**

**SS: Your not! Honest!**

**Jillian: I _sound _and_ act _like a brat.**

**SS: You _aren't_!**

**Hermione: None of this changes the fact that you _aren't_ sorry.**

**SS: I am!**

**Draco: No you aren't, because you've finished the story.**

**SS: Shut up! They don't know that!**

**Lucius: They do now.**

**SS: Locks Lucius in the broom closet. Then realises that the broom closet is actually the refrigerator, and turns down the thermostat.**

_Dedicated to Unicorn13 for figuring out Draco was Ryu._

"Welcome to Astronomy," Professor Gatsu, the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts smiled at Jillian. "I know you're new to the class, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." She raised her voice so that the rest of the Slytherins could hear her as well. "Today we will be plotting the meteor shower that is due to orbit the planet any day now. Who can tell me the most dangerous types of meteors?" Jillian's hand shot up in the air,

"Miss Granger?"

"The most dangerous types of meteors are orbitual meteors. Their course, while usually predictable, is sometimes disrupted, during which time they may head straight for the Earth's surface." Jillian rattled off.

"Very good, Miss Granger, ten points to Slytherin." Professor Gatsu said, smiling. 

"Professor, Professor, is this a meteor?" Anne-Marie asked, bouncing up and down, and waving her telescope about. Nobody took any notice when Jason Goyle fell out of the window after being hit in the back of the head. Professor Gatsu squinted through her own telescope, and shook her head.

"No, Miss Parkinson, that's a comet. Who can tell me where comets originally come from?" Jillian's hand immediately shot up in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Comets come from two places in the Solar System: the Oort Cloud and the Kuiper Belt.

"The Oort Cloud is a spherical halo of comets surrounding the Solar System at a distance of around 50,000 Astronomical Units. Comets from the Oort Cloud have long orbital periods and enter the solar system from many different directions." Jillian paused to take a breath before continuing.

"The Kuiper Belt is a ring of comets beyond the orbit of Neptune. It lies more or less in the plane of the solar system and is a reservoir for the short period comets that we see."

"Very good, Miss Granger. My you certainly know a lot about the Solar System don't you. That's another fifteen points to Slytherin, I think." Jillian grinned.

"Thank you, Professor," She said. The rest of the lesson went by peacefully, and Slytherin earned no more points.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly, and picked up the huge stack of books. She was very interested in how the war was going, and she knew that sometime soon she'd have to offer to help. But she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. For the past twelve years she'd lived in the Muggle world, and during that time she'd been blissfully unaware of the fact that the Light Side was losing the war.  

Sighing, she put the books down, and withdrew her wand. She had a huge headache, and it was far too late to go see Ginny about it.

For Ginny was, as she'd found out, the new Mediwitch at Hogwarts. That had surprised her, for although she'd always known Ginny wanted to be a Mediwitch, she'd always assumed Ginny would work in a Magical Hospital, like St Mungos. 

"_Twingeal Disperso_." She whispered, pointing her wand at her temple. Moments later, a cool sensation flitted through her aching skull, clearing the cobwebs immediately. It was then that she heard a small noise. She turned around sharply, but saw no one. Then she saw the minute ripple in the air, which indicated that an invisibility cloak was in use.

Hermione had discovered that there was a ripple one day when she was waiting for Harry and Ron to turn up so they could go to Transfiguration. She'd been checking her appearance in her compact, when she'd seen a tiny disturbance in the air behind her. Moments later, Ron and Harry had appeared. Since then, she'd always known when they were trying to sneak up on her.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_._ Locomotor Mortis_." She hissed, and there was a squeak, then a thump, as a small body fell to the ground. Hermione recognised the invisibility cloak as Harry's, and the boy was most definitely a Weasley. She walked towards him slowly and gracefully, kind of enjoying the small look of fear. "Hello, Mr. Weasley," She said, smiling,  "What are you doing out so late at night?"

"Y-you know who I am?" He squeaked.  His voice was rather like that of a young Fred or George's, so she assumed he was one of their's sons.

"No, but your hair gave you away. Fred or George?"

"Huh?"

"Who's your father, Fred or George?"

"Uh…George…" The boy frowned, "You knew my dad?"

"Very well. He used to call me a know-it-all, and once he turned my hair green."

"H-he d-did?" Hermione could only assume that the boy was afraid of her because he thought she'd be especially harsh on him after the way George had teased here. Little did he know; Fred and George had been a much-needed break from the seriousness of the war.

"Yes, he did. I can understand why you'd be surprised, not his most original work, but ah well," She sighed reminiscently. "So, what's your name?"

"William." He was now regarding her in something akin to confusion. Here was a teacher, and she wasn't punishing him for being out after curfew. Hermione imagined that it was almost unheard of. "Aren't you going to give me detention or something?" He asked.

"Why? Do you want one?"

"No!" He shook his head quickly.

"Well, then, it all depends on what you're sneaking around for." Hermione settle herself back in her seat, and lazily undid the leg-locker curse with a wave of her wand. "Hmm, on second thought, perhaps we should go to my office. Then we shan't be disturbed. And I wouldn't bother running off. I know the secret passages of this school like the back of my hand."

*** 

"Cup of tea?" Hermione offered William. The boy shook his head quickly. "Butterbeer, then?" She smiled when he nodded. "I should have known. Sit down." He sat. "So your name is William Weasley, and you're George's son. Any more information? Do you like pranks?"

"Yes, I love them!" William said eagerly.

"Hmm, just like your father," Hermione smiled.

"Er…Professor," William began,

"Please, call me Hermione. Everyone else does."

"Ok…Hermione. Aren't you supposed to punish me for wandering around after curfew?"

"Like I said before, that depends on why you were wandering around. So why don't you tell me?"

"I was gonna go and prank Jetani Zabini. She called Meryl Jacobs a mudblood." He admitted reluctantly.

"Ah…what house is Miss Jacobs in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Year?"

"Fifth, same as me."

"A sweetheart?"

"No! We're just friends." Hermione smiled, his red cheeks said otherwise.

"Very well. Go about your business. But make sure you get the right bed. I don't want my daughter being mistaken for Miss Zabini." William looked amazed.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said, before getting up. Hermione followed him to the door.

"Uh, Mr. Weasley," He turned,

"Yes?"

"Slytherin Dorms are that way," She pointed to the left. He nodded, and changed direction. She smiled. "Nice kid," She muttered, "Bad sense of direction."

**SS: There!**

**Lucius: *shivering* Wh-what w-was th-that th-thing?**

**SS: Aw, who let him out?**

**Everyone looks innocent.**

**Thank you to reviewers;**

**fairylights2159:** Yeah, I do like SM as well. If you do, you might check out my other challenge issued by Sage; The Thirteenth Year. Thanks for reviewing.

**Skittles713:** Sick?! Oh no! I hope you get better soon. Gracias for the rev.

**skyleia:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. J

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Yeah, it _does_ lead somewhere, but it'll probably not be explained until the sequel.

**Frisha:** I will

**F75:** See above comment

**disneyluver:** Yeah, that quote _is_ from Hercules. It's one of my fave Disney movies. I'd just finished watching it and was listening to the soundtrack when I wrote it. And thanks!

In response to **Anon**'s review

_First of,to correct the sailor moon names you used amy's japaneese mname is spelt AMI, and dariens japaneese name is MAMORU and his last name is CHIBA not Kamen refering to toxedo Kamen.  
and seRena's japaneese name is Usagi Tsukino,or in the english version Serena Tsukino,which means rabit of the moon. Another thing, if you're going to use the Japaneese names of Sailor Moon have all of their japaneese names or allof them english not a mix of the two.  
  
Thanks_

I know how their names are spelt. I made up new characters based on Bishoujo Senshi, using their names and personalities (obviously if they're based on them) because I couldn't think of any other names. Sorry if there was any confusion.

**Sorceress-of-Sangolia:** Thanks!

**Unicorn13:** That comment takes me back to some I've had on my school stories. Have you ever thought of becoming an English Teacher? Anyway, thanks, I'm glad you like it, and yes, I guess they should have been more surprised, but I get the feeling that it's gotten so that hardly anything surprises them anymore, even an old friend coming back from (supposedly) the dead. As for Draco being the cat, fantastic guess. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**BlueGirl89:** Soon. I hate to torture my characters for long.

**Sami:** Thanks.

**LuvBug2:** Thanks. RE the paragraphing; I have been, but perhaps FF.NET is going skizzo again. I'll check my chapters.

**Melinda:** Believe it or not, I _did_ have a new chapter ready within two days, but I couldn't post it a) my internet sucks and was being evil, and b) I only post when I have a chapter of The Thirteenth Year ready too, and I've been having major writer's block on it.

**Princess Brittny: Thanks, Brittny.**


	10. French

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

**Author's Note: **Bold writing will be translated at the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been trying to finish The Thirteenth Year chapter 6 before I posted this, as I post them at the same time. I know, I know, I'm an evil bitch. *Sigh* Well, it's here now, enjoy.

Hermione looked up when someone tapped on her door.

"Come in," She called. She gulped when her two former best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked in. "Ron, Harry, hi," She said, smiling weakly.

Both men nodded.

"We've been wanting to talk to you for a while," Ron said, jumping straight into the middle of the topic.

"But Virge said we should wait for you to come to us. But you haven't. So we've come to you." Harry added. Hermione bit her lip,

"What about?" She asked softly. It was then that Ron lost his precarious control on his temper.

"Dammit, Hermione, you _know_ what about!!!" He yelled. "You left, without any warning, not even a note to tell us you were going, or a letter to reassure us you were all right! Then you come back to see your parents, you _parents_, who are so uptight that your mum must have a _pole_ shoved up her arse, and I can bet you wouldn't have come to see us too! We don't know where you've been all this time; all we know is that you've got a kid! A _kid_! And when was she born, huh? When? Because I sincerely _doubt_ that you would have just had sex with the first person you met, and been so foolish as to not use protection, either magical or muggle! Who was he? Who?"

Hermione bowed her head.

"You're right," She said softly, "I didn't have sex with the first person I met, nice images, too, Ron. He was someone I'd known for a while, but never really liked. But that summer…he was different. We were both different people without our friends, I guess, and I fell in love." She looked at them both, smiling bitterly, "Who'd have guessed that I was such a bad judge of character, huh?"

"What happened, Herm?" Harry asked, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled at him. He really wasn't all that different. A bit quieter, sure, mainly because of everyone who'd been lost, but all in all the same person.

"The day after…well, you know," She blushed, and Ron's ears went red. Harry, she noticed, stayed as calm as ever, "He came around to my house. He said it was over, that I was ruining his reputation, that he couldn't be seen with a…a _mudblood_ like me," She bit her lip again, as the tears began to fall, the pain she'd felt then coming back to haunt her,

"I couldn't stand it. So I packed my bags, withdrew all my money from the bank, there was a substantial amount, because I had a job then, and left for Australia. I was so close…so close to giving up hope, and ending it all, when I found out I was pregnant. I was overjoyed, I'd always wanted a kid, and so I kept going, just for them. Then I had Jillian, and all thoughts of suicide left my mind forever. She's been my entire world since that day."

"Oh, Hermione," Harry did something then which surprised her, he hugged her tightly. The Harry she knew would never have voluntarily hugged anyone…except maybe Sirius.

Thinking about Sirius hurt her almost as much as thinking about Draco. She couldn't help but feel that if she hadn't been so adamant about Kreacher not meaning any harm, perhaps Harry would have been less likely to believe him when he said Sirius had disappeared. More tears trembled on her lashes, and it was then that Jillian ran in.

"Mummy, Mummy, I've got so much to…" Jillian's voice trailed off as she took in the scene. Professor Potter and Mister Weasley were both standing in there, Mister Weasley on one side of Mum, and Professor Potter on the other. Both looked furious. Instinctively, Jillian grabbed her wand. "What are you doing in here?" She hissed, her hazel eyes blazing suddenly, and a vicious snarl twisting her features. "Leave my mother alone."

"Jillian Hope Kaida Granger!" Hermione admonished, feeling the surprise of both men. And she knew why. At this moment, Jillian looked dangerous, and so very, very like Draco. "Apologise to Harry and Ron immediately! We were only talking!"

"Are you sure? Nothing's wrong?" Jillian questioned, her furious gaze pinned on both teachers.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jillian immediately relaxed, her scowl changing into a welcoming, yet apologetic smile so fast that everyone blinked. "I'm sorry, Professor Potter, Mister Weasley. I didn't mean any disrespect." She said politely. "Mummy, this is obviously a bad time. Speak to you later?"

"Of course, Jilly-Bean." Hermione smiled, "See you later." Jillian nodded, and left.

"That was Jillian Granger? Your daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said guardedly.

"Whew! For a moment there, she looked like…like Draco." Harry frowned.

"Don't be stupid, Harry, she didn't look anything _like_ Malfoy!" Ron contradicted. "But she _did_ look scary. Jeez. Well, I'll see you later, Herm. I'm glad we've cleared the air." He offered Hermione a gentle smile, the smile that had prompted Hermione to go out with him in the first place. Hermione nodded,

"Yes, see you later, Ron." She said. Harry sighed, and ran his hand through his messy black locks.

"I've gotta go too," He said, "I'm taking Virge to Hogsmeade for dinner."

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said, watching him leave. She looked around, and cursed. She'd forgotten those damned books _again_!

***

Hermione staggered under the sheer weight of the books in her arms.  That was the reason why she tripped over the last step, and fell.

"Whoa!" She yelped, before feeling two strong arms wrap around her. She regained her balance slowly, leaning her head against the chest in relief. She didn't know who'd caught her, but right now she didn't care. Those few heart-stopping moments had renewed her fear of heights to enormous proportions. She knew she was trembling, but she couldn't seem to help it.

"Shh…it's ok, I've got you." A very sexy, soothing voice that Hermione remembered quite well whispered in her ear. Hermione's head jerked up immediately, her eyes wide and vulnerable for a moment before she masked her true feelings.

"Malfoy!" She spat, wrenching herself from his arms. _I will not think about how wonderful it felt to be held by him, I will _not_!_ She thought stubbornly, pushing all such thoughts from her mind. She was so engrossed in her internal battle that she didn't see the sad look in Draco's eyes, and by the time she'd gathered the courage to look up, it was gone.

"Believe me, Granger, I feel the same way." Draco hissed. "Watch where you're going next time." He picked her books up off the ground, shoved them in her arms, and stormed off.

Jillian had witnessed the whole thing, and hurried over to where Mum was standing. She touched her mother's arm gently.

"Mummy?" She asked worriedly. Mum smiled at her sadly, tears once again glimmering in her eyes.

"Don't you worry about me, Jilly-Bean. In this day and age, you don't need a man to make you happy. It's a bonus if you do have one; but it's not imperative."

But Mummy, he's your soul-mate."

"Well…" Mum wiped her eyes on her handkerchief. "I suppose I'm destined to be alone. It's all a matter of timing, really. If we'd met later…or fallen in love later…perhaps it would have worked out. But we didn't, so I suppose I must be resigned."

"No! You mustn't!" Jillian was surprised by her own vehemence. "Everyone deserves to fall in love, and be loved, even – _especially_ you!"

"Jilly-Bean, I _am_ loved, and I _have_ fallen in love. It's just my bad luck that the one I love doesn't love me in return."

"Then _make_ him!" During this time they had been walking towards Mum's study, now they were there, and sitting down.

"Jilly, you can't _make_ someone love you. Either they do or they don't. Not even _they _can choose who they fall in love with. Now, to your lessons.

"Please tell me; the mother, the father, the brother, the sister." Mum looked at her expectantly.

"But Mummy,"

"Jillian, translate."

"Fine," Jillian rolled her eyes, "**La mère, le père, le frère, la soeur**. Happy?"

"Very good. A sentence please."

"**J'aime ma mère.**" Mum smiled.

"**Je t'aime aussi, Jillian.**" Jillian bowed her head. Then she raised it again, a rebellious look in her eyes.

"But Mummy," She began.

"I _said_ no, Jillian! Discussion closed!" Mum said firmly, frowning. Jillian sighed.

Neither of them noticed a certain silver-eyed black and white cat slink away…

La mère: **The mother**

Le pére: **The father**

Le frère: **The brother**

La soeur:** The sister**

J'aime ma mère: **I love my mother.**

Je t'aime aussi, Jillian: **I love you also, Jillian.**

**Ta da! You have _no idea_ how long it took me to unearth my primary school French. I hope you're all very proud.**


	11. Letters

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

**Author's Note:** Jillian writes a letter…and…*blush* note at the bottom concerning _some_ (i.e., what Virginia says) bold writing in story…

Draco tapped his quill to his chin gently, frowning. Something about Hermione Granger was different…aside from the obvious. From what he'd witnessed earlier…she must still have _some_ feelings for him. He only prayed it was so.

Sighing, Draco got up. She would have to make the first move. He agreed with…some muggle author…the highest price you can pay for something is to ask for it…sometimes _too_ high. This was one of those times…

Jillian put all her books in alphabetical order on the desk, loaded her quill, took out some fresh parchment, and put pen to paper.

_'Dear Candice,'_

She began, then frowned. How to word it? What to say first? She sighed, then began to write again,

_'How are you? I'm fine.  You won't believe_ _what I'm about to tell you, but…I found my father!!! I know! It's sooo cool!_

_The only thing is…Mum's still in love with him. I should have known, I suppose. After all, there's no other reason for why she refused when your dad proposed, right?_

_So here I am, at this new school…for magic! I can't help but be really happy, even if my house teacher does hate me. It's kinda ironic, coz I've always imagined that when my father and I met, it'd be like in the movies, and stories, y'know? He'd see me, I'd see him, and we'd just…well…know. But he has no idea that I'm his daughter, no idea at all, and he hates me for some unknown reason._

_There's this really cool guy here, he was the one who first realised who Mum was. His name's Remus Lupin, and he's really nice. The only thing is…he's really sad too. You see, when he was at Hogwarts, he was way, way in love with this girl. But for some reason, she hated him. She was a Ravenclaw, so I don't see why, it'd be different if she was a Slytherin, coz supposedly Slytherins hate Gryffindors. _

_But anyway, she hated him. Remus said something about her not being able to stand him being a monster. I don't get it, but Remus said I'd understand one day. Anyway, this girl was on the side of the Light, but in the first War against this evil dude named Voldemort – who hates muggles and muggle-borns, even though he's apparently a half-blood – she died. _

_Remus was in her regiment thingy, and she died right in his arms. And he says the last words she ever said were an apology to him for all those years. She said she'd make it up to him when she got better. But she died. Remus hasn't loved anyone since. Sad, huh?_

_Mum's really, really depressed, coz Professor Malfoy (my father) doesn't love her. And I mean really! So…I have this plan. I'm gonna mix a love potion, and make him love her! Whaddya reckon?_

_Enough about me, how goes it with you? How's your lil sis? And Tristan? How's he? You admitted you lurve him yet?_

_Gotta go, See ya on the flip side!_

_Jill.'_

Jillian sealed the envelope, smiling happily. Then she got up. She'd have to find some way to see Gaia, and ask to borrow her screech owl Silence.

*** 

Jillian crept past Malfoy's office slowly, trying to keep from being discovered. She'd had a near close call moments earlier when a purple haired Jetani (the hair being the work of some Gryffindor, no doubt) had stormed past, raging about her many attempts to fix the colour of her locks.

Sighing in relief as she managed to escape, she began to run, only to be knocked over by a red headed Gryffindor two or three heads taller than her.

"Watch where you're going!" Jillian snapped, her temper flaring.

"Well so-rry! It was an accident!" The Gryffindor retorted.

"Sure it was. You great big bully! If you wanted to piss me off, you couldn't have found a better way to do it!"

"I wasn't _trying_ to piss you off, you little spitfire! And I'm _not_ a bully!" Jillian glared at him, and softened when she saw the honesty in his blue eyes.

"Alright," She said, "I believe you. I'm sorry for going off at you like that." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Jillian Granger." Warily, the boy shook it.

"Matthew Weasley." He replied.

"Weasley? Then you know Gaia, right?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah…she's my cousin…what do you want with her?" Matthew asked, looking suspicious.

"She's one of my friends, and I need to borrow Silent to post a letter." Jillian answered.

"Oh…well you're out of luck, Silent's taking a letter to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur."

"Darn! I was hoping to send this letter _today_!" Jillian said blowing a few blonde curls away.

"You can use my owl if you like," Matthew offered.

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem, come with me," Matthew led her to the Owlery…

Virginia Potter cursed as she dropped yet _another_ stitch.

"Damn! Why can't I get this right?" She yelled.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Harry poked his head around the door, his nose covered with flour. Virginia smiled; got up, and…well…waddled over to him.

"Yes, I'm fine, just annoyed that I can't knit." She said soothingly, ruffling his hair at the same time.

"Ok…Virge, did Herm tell you who Jillian's father is?"

"No…" Virginia sighed, hurt showing plainly in her large brown eyes.

"Well…I think I know who it may be."

"Who?" Curiosity shone in Virginia's eyes as she moved even closer.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Harry!" Virginia pouted, then grinned, and moved even closer, whispering in Harry's ear. "**Ne pensez pas que je ne me rappelle pas vous comment exciter, Harry Potter. Il est été quelques semaines, mais je me rappelle exactement où embrasser, toucher, et caresser...**"Harry's neck flushed red.

"Virginia…" He said, the words coming out as an almost-moan.

"Gonna tell me yet?" Virginia asked, caressing Harry's face.

"O-ok." Harry stammered, his cheeks going red now. He quickly recounted the whole story, and Virginia stroked her stomach thoughtfully.

"So Hermione's in love with Draco Malfoy…hmm…this has definite possibilities."

"Hey! I said she _once_ was in love with him, not that she _still _was!" Harry protested.

"Of course you did sweetheart." Virginia soothed, standing up. "Now I have to go and…'man' my post for a while. See you later…" She walked off as gracefully as she could while carrying an extra 15 or so kilos…

It was morning in Candice Sierra's part of the world, and she was just trying to find the motivation to get out of bed and face the world. After her best friend Jillian Granger had been killed, she'd pretty much lost the will to live at all. It was at that moment that a miniscule brown speckled scops owl tapped on her window. She walked over, opened the window, and allowed the bird to fly in.

There was no time to wonder why she had an owl flying around her bedroom, before it dropped a letter on her head. She recognised the writing with delight. It was Jillian's! Hastily, she opened the letter.

_'Dear Candice,'_

_'How are you? I'm fine.  You won't believe_ _what I'm about to tell you, but…I found my father!!! I know! It's sooo cool!_

_The only thing is…Mum's still in love with him. I should have known, I suppose. After all, there's no other reason for why she refused when your dad proposed, right?_

_So here I am, at this new school…for magic! I can't help but be really happy, even if my house teacher does hate me. It's kinda ironic, coz I've always imagined that when my father and I met, it'd be like in the movies, and stories, y'know? He'd see me, I'd see him, and we'd just…well…know. But he has no idea that I'm his daughter, no idea at all, and he hates me for some unknown reason._

_There's this really cool guy here, he was the one who first realised who Mum was. His name's Remus Lupin, and he's really nice. The only thing is…he's really sad too. You see, when he was at Hogwarts, he was way, way in love with this girl. But for some reason, she hated him. She was a Ravenclaw, so I don't see why, it'd be different if she was a Slytherin, coz supposedly Slytherins hate Gryffindors. _

_But anyway, she hated him. Remus said something about her not being able to stand him being a monster. I don't get it, but Remus said I'd understand one day. Anyway, this girl was on the side of the Light, but in the first War against this evil dude named Voldemort – who hates muggles and muggle-borns, even though he's apparently a half-blood – she died. _

_Remus was in her regiment thingy, and she died right in his arms. And he says the last words she ever said were an apology to him for all those years. She said she'd make it up to him when she got better. But she died. Remus hasn't loved anyone since. Sad, huh?_

_Mum's really, really depressed, coz Professor Malfoy (my father) doesn't love her. And I mean really! So…I have this plan. I'm gonna mix a love potion, and make him love her! Whaddya reckon?_

_Enough about me, how goes it with you? How's your lil sis? And Tristan? How's he? You admitted you lurve him yet?_

_Gotta go, See ya on the flip side!_

_Jill.'_

Candice frowned. That was Jillian all over. Not thinking about the consequences. She was certain that at some point in time, Aunt Hermione, (Hermione Granger wasn't any _real_ relation to Candice, but that didn't matter, as she was Candice's godmother,) had mentioned that removing someone's right to free will was black magic, and surely creating a love-potion was going to remove someone of their free will. She immediately grabbed some paper and a ballpoint pen off her desk, before writing back.

**'Dear Jill,**

**Don't you dare! Aren't love-potions illegal in the Wizarding World? Don't get into trouble; I wouldn't want you to be sent to that Wizard Jail Aunt Hermione told us about.**

**As for how I am, I'm VERY, VERY RELIEVED! Don't you EVER do that to me again, y'hear? I was so worried! Next time you get it into your head to be involved in a plane-crash WRITE IMMEDIATELY!**

**Now that's out of the way, who's owl are you using? I know you didn't have one when you left. What's its name?**

**I'm very sorry to hear about Aunt Hermione and Mr. Malfoy, but you CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!! You have to let them sort it out, ok?**

**Poor Remus. You be real nice to him, ya hear? Is he a teacher? What does he teach?**

**April's fine, and so is Tristan, as far as I know. No I haven't gotten up the courage to ask him out yet, and what are you talking about? Why would I want to go out with Tristan? He's an egotistical, chauvinistic bastard! (And don't even think about taking that the wrong way young lady!)**

**Must go, TTFN.**

** Love, Candice.'**

She handed the letter to the owl, which immediately flew off with it, ignoring her question about whether or not it would like to eat her little sister's rat…

**There, satisfied, Sage? There's the explanation about Remmy being unlucky in love. I stuck it in just for you. Er…I don't think you really wanna know exactly what Virginia said…**

**Also, thank you to these reviewers;**

**Nell09:** Oh, you know, that would be great. If I use anymore French (and I think I do, can't quite remember), I'll be sure to email you and ask your opinion. Oh, btw, I be you know exactly what Virginia says in this chapter, am I right? *wink, wink*

**Alka:** Ok, I'm updating. Thanks J

**Romm:** Yeah, he has a clue now, as you'll see in this chapter.

**Unicorn13:** Not in this chapter…*mysterious smile*

**Swishy Willow Wand:** Yes, the cat (Ryu) is Draco. I think the fact that Ryu is Japanese for dragon, and Draco is Latin for dragon is a pretty big clue.

**skyleia:** Oh dear, don't you hate it when your parents are evil?

**The Great Muses:** There we go. I've updated. Happy?


	12. Plans

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

"Gaia!" Jillian waved wildly as Gaia walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. The red-haired Gryffindor immediately turned around and grinned.

"Jillian! Hey!" She said, "I heard you needed to talk to me."

"Nah, it's ok. I just wanted to know if I could borrow your owl to send a letter to a muggle friend of mine, y'know, to keep her updated, but it all worked out, I borrowed your cousin's owl, Kleopatra."

"Ok…I know the owl you're talking about, but which cousin?"

"Uh…I think his name was Matthew…" Jillian frowned.

"Oh! That's Uncle Ron's son. I can never remember if he's owl-boy or cat-boy. That means cat-boy is cousin William. His cat Hermes is seriously weird. Will managed to train him to deliver his letters, so we all receive messages from Will via Persian."

"Oh…that _is_ weird."

"Yeah…**.** Will is Uncle George's eldest, and he's just as big a prankster as Uncle George and Uncle Fred. He dyed a Slytherin girl's hair purple the other day."

"Oh he did, did he? I think I need to meet this cousin Will of yours…"

***

"Ow!" Jillian rubbed her head, glaring at Kleopatra, who merely twittered. She unfolded the letter, and read it, grinning. How like Candice. She'd write back, but first she had to make the potion. What Candice didn't know wouldn't hurt her…

Hermione frowned, rereading the letter Candice Sierra had sent to her. One particular line worried her greatly.

**'I'm worried that Jillian may be more like her father than anyone has realised. She seems to be leaning towards dabbling in the Dark Arts. Perhaps you should talk to her. I don't think she's about to listen to a 'muggle' like me.'**

_What should I do?_ Hermione wondered; _I can't let her know that her best friend in the entire world tattled on her to her mother. But how does Candice know that Jillian is dabbling in the Dark Arts? And how does she know that Draco comes from a Dark Family? _Hermione then remembered what Tia Crandall, the friend who had made Jillian's wand had said. 

_'You're from one of those families that everyone knows but no one talks to or about, am I right? You know the ones I mean, the Dark Ones. Personally, I don't lame you for trying to get away from them if that's the case. What with the War and everything.'_ Hermione had decided not to comment, aside from the token protest. Tia didn't need to know that she'd almost married into one of the Darkest Families in history, the Malfoy Family.

Candice had been there that day, and that was the first time she'd ever met another witch. She didn't seem surprised, and when Hermione had questioned Jillian about it latter, she found out that Candice had apparently known since they met in nursery school. It seemed that the day they'd met, Jillian had told Candice about her 'gift' over their milk and cookies.

Hermione could remember the anger and fright she'd felt that day. She'd been sure that Candice would tell someone, and it was only Jillian's tears when she said she would _obliviate_ the girl that stopped her from wiping all of Candice's memories of them, and skipping town, or the country. She'd heard that Bali was a nice place to live, once you got past the police brutality.

Besides, it would be quite annoying to change universities halfway through semester, and Australia and America were the only two countries that really held up to Europe's standard of education.

Virginia hummed under her breath as she pottered about the Hospital Wing, fixing the arrangement of different potions and whatnot. Her ears perked up when she heard a certain niece of hers talking to an unfamiliar girl.

"It'll never work, Jillian!" Gaia argued, "Besides, it's_ illegal_ and _against the rules_ to make love potions."

"Since when has that bothered a Weasley or a Malfoy?" Jillian asked airily. "Besides, do you know of any other way to make Malfoy fall in love with Mum? She's _heartbroken_."

"How about letting it work itself out. All love potions have a time limit anyway. It'd wear off after a time, and Hermione would be even more devastated."

"I guess…" Jillian sighed, and ran a hand through her curly hair in frustration. "Merlin! I can't live like this. Seeing the sadness in Mum's eyes makes me wanna _kill_ someone! Preferably Malfoy."

Virginia smiled. So, Jillian Granger and Gaia Weasley had noticed, hmm? Well, she could always use the extra help. She walked out of the Infirmary, and smack bang into them.

"Ah, girls," She said, helping them up, "Just the people I wanted to see."

**Ok, ok, I _know_ that it's short, and I'm _sorry._ But I _really_ think this is a good place to stop. I usually try and make my chapters at least 1,000 words, but when I find a good stopping place, that's it. So you'll just have to live with it.**

**Thanks to these reviewers;**

**DesireeMalfoy:** You wanna know what Virginia said?? Use your imagination…heh heh heh. :P Oh, alright, here 'tis; _Do not think that I do not remember how to excite you, Harry Potter. It is been a few weeks, but I remember exactly where to embrace, touch, and caress._

**lgobgirlie15****:** cool, love the new nickname, although I wonder how it came about. Don't worry, I'll email you, which is a matter I'd like to bring up. If you want me to email you with updates, and you haven't signed in, leave your email. Or, if your email doesn't show on your profile, leave it in the review. Thanx.

**Emma13:** thanx, Emma.

**Le Britties:** lol…I like 'invisible friend money.' My invisible friend Fred gives it to me all the time. Alas, for some reason, I cannot exchange it for ice cream. *sigh*

**Unicorn13:** Happy New Year to you too.

**Cristine91:** chirurgical instruments? And I know, my French is terrible. Sorry. I'll try better next time.

**Romm:** Yes, it could go either way… *cackles*

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Wanna know what Virginia said? Read my reply to DesireeMalfoy's review. :P Lol, thanks.

Well, that's it from me, until next time here's a random quote; A Native American elder once described his own inner struggles in this manner: Inside of me there are two dogs. One of the dogs is mean and evil. The other dog is good. The mean dog fights the good dog all the time. When asked which dog wins, he reflected for a moment and replied, The one I feed the most. 

*mwa, love ya ^-^*


	13. Virginia

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to JulianaTheory for using initiative and translating the French with Babelfish.

Gaia and Jillian followed Madame Potter into the Hospital Wing, both nervous about what Madame Potter was going to say. She could have heard something, and they might get into trouble. Their trepidation was significantly increased when Madame Potter led them into her office, and closed the door.

Jillian looked around the office curiously, liking what she saw. It was comfortable, light and roomy, painted a pale, pale shade of green, and lined along the walls were medicine bottles, mirrors, and other curious items. She'd have to come back another time and have a sneak around, that was for sure.

"Ah, that's better." She said, "How about something to eat and a drink?" She got out three bottles of butterbeer, and a jar of gingersnap cookies. "Harry made these, so I can promise you they're good. My skill in the kitchen is ok, but Harry could be a chef." She beamed at them, and both girls took a biscuit, if only to keep from offending her.

"Mmm, these are good." Jillian said, taking another one and trying not to cram it in her mouth. She had a love for sweet things.

"I'll be sure to pass on your appreciation." Madame Potter's voice seemed to be full of laughter. "But that's not the reason I asked you in here. The reason…well…it's a bit delicate…how about some butterbeer?" She handed a bottle each to Jillian and Gaia. Gaia opened her bottle and took a long swig, but Jillian just eyed it uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" Madame Potter asked.

"Well, don't be insulted, Madame Potter, but I have the strangest reactions to certain foods. It's really annoying."

"Please, call me Virginia. Well…that _is_ a pickle. But you'll never know if you don't try."

"I'd rather not end up with hives today, thanks," Jillian wrinkled her nose, "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well…I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Virginia began,

"That's because-" Gaia stopped herself from saying whatever it was she was about to.

"Go on," Virginia smiled, brown eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I'd rather not." Gaia said hastily.

"Please. Go on."

"Uh…ok…that's because you were eavesdropping." Virginia laughed.

"I supposed I deserved that." Virginia laughed again, "Ok, well, I was shamelessly _eavesdropping_ on your conversation, happy?"

"Yes," Gaia nodded,

"Good. Anyway, I was thinking, maybe you need some help. Specifically from someone who can engineer for the objects of your conversation to sit together at mealtimes, to have to spend almost every waking moment with one another even. And if a certain daughter of a certain someone could engineer two detentions on the same night, at the same time, from each of her parents, well…they might have to negotiate whose detention you serve first, if you get my drift…" Virginia looked at Jillian meaningfully, and Jillian grinned.

"Goodness," She said, opening her eyes very wide, "That would be _tragic_."

Hermione turned around, as Draco walked into the room.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco said seriously.

"I think we've said pretty much all there is to say." Hermione said stiffly.

"No, we haven't." Draco reached out, and turned her around forcibly. Hermione wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed ferociously, her eyes burning with the same light that could often be seen in Jillian's eyes when she was angry or upset, or both. "You gave up all right to do that when you called me a mudblood thirteen almost fourteen years ago." Draco said nothing, but the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes was almost enough to make Hermione sorry for what she'd said.

"We _do_ need to talk, whether you like it or not. Hermione, we can't go on like this. We're acting like children. I'll admit, I started it, but please. We need to do _something_. We're making the rest of the staff uncomfortable, and Dobby is practically in tears with confusion." Hermione had to smile.

"Is that the only reason why you want to work this out?" She asked coolly, "Because it's making everyone else awkward?"

"No…" Draco paused. "I also want to do it because I miss talking to you, Hermione. I spent most of the last fourteen years missing you, and wondering what had happened, worried out of my mind that Voldemort may have gotten to you." Hermione tried very hard not to burst into tears. She knew, more than anyone else, how hard it was for Draco to open up to people. "Hermione…I want to be friends with you. I know that after the way I treated you, you could never want me back as more than a friend…but mightn't you do me that honour at least?"

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione sighed, "That was so sweet. But no, we can't be friends."

**More of a filler than anything else…sorry.**

**Thanks to these reviewers;**

**Skyleia:** Thanks :-).

**Fleria:** soon enough?

**JulianaTheory:** good thining. I didn't know if anyone would do that. This chapter is dedicated to you because of your resourcefulness. 

**Alka:** As usual, Alka, thank you. And you're welcome about the email thing :-)

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Yeah…the rating probably is unnecessary, but better safe than sorry, ne? Happy Hols to you as well, and a Happy New Year.

**Unicorn13:** Thanks; I rather liked it myself. And yes, purple-girl _was_ Jetani Zabini, as was mentioned in the chapter where William said he was going to die Jetani's hair purple because he called his 'friend' a mudblood. Takes after his Uncle Ron methinks. As for the Malfoy thing, it's a bit of both. She can't reconcile Teacher-Malfoy with her mother's describation.  And don't worry, he confronts her now :-). Oh, also, there may be a bit of romance in the future for a certain blonde-haired Slytherin…and I'm not going to say whether it's the father or the daughter :-P

**Le Britties:** Mmm…me likes chocolate chip. Unfortunately, Fred got to the M&M one before me. *pouts* Ah well, ce'est la vie.

**Lgobgirlie15:** Oh! 'tall makes sense now. Anywhen, can you guess what mine's about. I'll give you a hint; it's related to HP. 'Tis very very silly, but I got is a long time ago, and now I can't bear to change it.

**DesireeMalfoy:**Ok I'm gonna apologise in advance for not emailing you, it's just I don't want to accidentally email the Chapter Alert to myself. Do you have another email address I could email CA's to? And for FF.NET; first, register. Then, go to Document Manager, and upload the document. To do this you will have to have one chapter of your story saved. I recommend writing the story in one document (word preferably) and then saving each chapter in a separate document (HTML) I recommend HTML because then you keep the rich text (_italics_ **bold** underline **_etc_**). After you have uploaded a chapter, preview it to make sure there are no mistakes, or that half of the chapter didn't accidentally get lost during the upload, as that sometimes happens. Then go to Create A Story, and select the fanfiction type. Write the title and all that. Afterwards, you simply go to Edit Story/Chapter Management every single time you want to upload a chapter, remembering to go to Document Manager first and upload the chapter of course. Hope I've been of some help, email me if you need any more. Also, if you need a beta (someone who looks over your work before you post) I'd love to take the position.


	14. Reasons

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to _Lgobgirlie15_for coming close to figuring out what my pen name stood for. And also to _Unicorn13_ for working out that there would be romance for the older Malfoy, not the younger.

***In a news readers' voice* _Previously, on Sliders…I mean, The Bermuda Triangle_**__

_"Oh, Draco…" Hermione sighed, "That was so sweet. But no, we can't be friends."_

"What? Why not?" Draco looked extremely hurt.

"Because you haven't explained to me why you dumped me in the first place."  Hermione settled down in a chair. "So spill."

"Well…as you know, Severus Snape was my godfather," Draco began, Hermione nodded,

"Yes, go on,"

"He died on a mission for Voldemort, an auror who didn't realise that he was a spy killed him. So Dumbledore came to me with a proposition. That I become a Death Eater, since it was expected of me anyway, and spy for him. I thought about it for a while, and decided that it was the best idea, because if I refused, I'd be killed, and at least this way I could keep an eye on the people I loved, and stop them from being hurt. 

"But then I realised that I couldn't have any relationships, because if I did, Voldemort would probably kidnap them to ensure I didn't betray him. He's already done the same to most of the other Death Eaters. So I ended my relationship with you. It was the only way to truly protect you. The next day, I realised that I couldn't bear it, that I had to be with you, so I went over to your house to beg for forgiveness. But-"

"But I'd already left." Hermione whispered in horror. "Oh, Draco. Here I was thinking you were the villain, when you were just as much a victim as me."

"Hermione, I know that you must have fallen in love again because of Jill-" Draco stopped talking when Hermione burst out laughing. "What? What is it?" He asked in genuine puzzlement.

"Oh Draco, haven't you figured it out yet? She's your daughter. Jillian's _yours_! I would have thought the middle name Kaida would be a dead giveaway, it means little dragon!" Draco gaped at her, and then fell out of his chair, causing Hermione to laugh even harder.

"Sh-she's m-mine?!" He stuttered. He looked positively bamboozled. "I'm a father? I have a daughter? She's mine? Jillian's my daughter? She can't be my daughter; I'm too young to have a daughter. Is she _really_ my daughter?!" Hermione bit her lip hard to prevent the sniggers from escaping. She'd never seen Draco look as flustered as he did right then.

"Of course. What makes you think I could ever fall in love with anyone else?" Hermione asked, serious all of a sudden, "You were my first, ever, and the only one I ever really let down all my barriers for. Contrary to what you might think, my life was never easy. I love my parents to death, but I don't think they ever quite got over their disappointment that I wasn't a boy." Draco touched her arm gently.

"That must have been terrible." He said earnestly.

"Oh not really," Hermione's eyes danced, "It just meant that I could be a bit more assertive. My parents loved me, I'm sure, but they didn't really care what happened to me, so I did pretty much everything I wanted to. I was a naturally inquisitive child, much like Jillian was, and I learnt a lot just from using my eyes and my ears. I think, in a way, their disinterest helped me become the person I am today." She shook her head.

"But I digress. I trusted you with all my heart, and I was completely and utterly infatuated with you. It hurt – what you said – more than you could know."

"It hurt me too, Hermione," Draco said sincerely, "I hated myself for saying what I did, really and truly hated myself."

"I hated you too." Hermione confessed. "But I don't now that I know." She got up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Don't think you're going to get away with calling me a slut and a whore and a coward so easily, Draco." She slanted him a mischievous look. "I'm off to plan my revenge. Now where did I leave that book?" She walked off.

"Mum?" Jillian had entered her mother's rooms, to find her upending a trunk, and scattering its contents around the room. Considering how neat her mother was; Jillian was a touch concerned. She blinked, when her mother jumped up, and flew at her, hugging her tightly, eyes shining.

"Oh, Jillian!" She said, "Best news! Draco and I have made up!"

"Really? So you're gonna get back together, get married, and have little Draco's and mummies? Ooh, this is sooo cool! I've always wanted a little brother or sister!" Jillian babbled.

"Jillian, slow down, it's not that simple. We can't just get back together like that. There's too much hurt on both sides. We've agreed to take it slow."

"Oh." Jillian's smile dropped. "Right."But inside she was still dancing. She had to tell Virginia and Gaia!__

"Now, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Hermione uprooted another trunk. She was a little alarmed by the sudden light in her daughter's eyes.

"Oh…nothing. Bye!" She ran out.

"Granger!" Jillian groaned, and turned around.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy?" She asked. "Look, I'm a little busy right now, can we talk about my detention for what ever it is I've done wrong later?"

"There's no detention, Miss Granger," Malfoy smiled at her. "I want to apologise."

"For what?"

"For being an arsehole."

"Oh. That." Jillian shrugged. "No biggie. Not exactly the way I pictured my father acting when I met him, but hey, life hardly ever reflects your fantasies."

"No, I suppose not." Malfoy smiled again. "But I wanted to apologise anyway. I should not have acted that way towards you, no matter what the reason."

"Well, apology accepted. Can I go now?"

"Why?"

"Well, no offence, Professor, but just because you've apologised, that doesn't mean I want to hang around you any more than necessary. You really hurt me with the way you acted, and it's gonna take a bit of time for me to get over it."

"Please, call me Draco. I can promise you, Jillian, I'll never intentionally hurt you again." Draco said.

"You once promised my mother that you'd love her forever, and never leave her." Jillian replied. "Until you make good on that promise, don't come to me." She walked off, biting her lip, and wondering if she'd made the right decision…

**Hmm…Jillian's showed her claws…well…not really. But it sounded good! I must say, I do agree with her. Draco needs to make good on his promises to Hermione before promising Jillian _anything_.**

**Thanks to these reviewers;**

**Emma13:** thanks :-).

**Skyleia:** this soon enough for you? Thanks for the compliment ^_^.

**Lgobgirlie15:** almost right! The silver _does_ stand for Draco's eyes, and the sparklze can stand either for the way Dumbledore's eyes sparkle, or the sparks that Harry sends out of his wand in the 1st and 4th books. In the 1st, because he's just gotten his wand, and also when he finds the unicorn, and in the 4th, because he's just stunned Krum. Because of your almost figuring it out, this chapter is dedicated to you. ^_^.

**The Great Muses:** Good, I'm glad you're happy. You've got most of WTK typed up?! Legend! Talk to ya when we get back to school, and I'll be sure to read your story when I have some time. BTW, it's g2g. It means got to go. G2g, get it? RE ch 13 review…meep? *Attempts to defend herself* Well would you drop everything and go out with the guy that you're totally in love with and who you gave your virginity to and who is the father of your child after they called you a coward, a mudblood, a slut, and a whore?! I think not! *Smirks triumphantly and dodges Telly who tries to hit her over the head with a mallet*

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Well, here 'tis. ^_^.

**Unicorn13:** Well…you're right, 'tis the older blonde…so this chapter is dedicated to you as well! 'Tis the second chapter that has been dedicated to you…right? But, Virginia and Jillian never get to carry out there plan…*sigh.* 'Tis too bad, isn't it.


	15. A Missing Rat

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

_'Dear Candice,_

_I decided to take your advice, and not make the potion. Mum and Draco (he told me to call him that) have made up, and are friends. But Mum's up to something, I can tell. She's walking around humming, and Draco looks decidedly nervous. He jumps whenever Mum goes near him. It's quite amusing. Must fly (literally) Matthew's scops owl, Kleopatra's being an idiot, and I have to catch her so I can send this._

_Ciao!_

_Jill.'_

**'Dear Jill,**

**I'm glad you decided to take my advice. This'll only be a short letter, too, because April's pet rat's gone missing, and she's really cut up about it. Mum made me promise to help look for the grey monster, even though I don't really like it, coz it bit me that day, and it looks at me funny.**

**(I know, I know, rats can't look at people funny, but this one does I swear!)**

**Love, Candice.'**

Jillian read the letter, and giggled.

"That is _so_ like Candice," She remarked to Gaia, who was sitting next to her. "She hates that rat, and always imagines that it's about to do some dastardly deed."

"Maybe it is," Gaia replied, "We've been learning about Animagi in class, remember? Perhaps the rat is one of those."

"Nah," Jillian dismissed that thought with a wave of her hand. "I sincerely doubt it. What are the odds of that?"

"I suppose…" Gaia replied uncertainly.

Neither of them noticed grey rat with a silver paw scuttle away…

"Virginia I need your help!" Hermione said, bursting into the Hospital Wing. Virginia kept bandaging the young boy's arm like Hermione hadn't just run into her office like the hounds of hell were after her.

"Now you should leave the bandage on for at least half an hour so that the potion can take full effect." She instructed, "If that potion is exposed to the light it'll take twice as long for that burn to heal. Got me, Paul Finnigan?"

"Yes, ma'am." Paul said in a strong Irish accent. He got up, and ran out.

"Now, how can I help you, Hermione? Something wrong?" Virginia's eyes danced with mischief.

"Yes," Hermione grinned, "I need you to help me prank Draco. He hurt me, so I'm gonna humiliate him."

"Uh huh. And you want me to help." Virginia raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's all in good fun. And you helped me when I pranked your brothers and Harry. C'mon, Gin, _please_?"

"Well…ok. Let's get planning. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Yes. It was in this book I read years ago."…

"Oh. My. God. Uh…Jillian, you might wanna read this." Gaia thrust the _Daily_ Prophet, which Matthew had just handed to her, in Jillian's general direction.

"What?" Jillian took it, and read the front-page headline. "Oh my lord…"

**'Hogwarts Hottie Draco Malfoy a _Father_?!**

**Yes, that's right, ladies, better get out your black clothes, because Draco Malfoy has a child. His daughter, Jillian Hope Kaida Granger was born in Australia eight months after Draco Malfoy and muggle-born Hermione Granger split up.**

**Father and daughter were recently reunited when Miss Granger brought her daughter back to England to visit her parents. Something went wrong on the trip over, and they ended up at Hogwarts, where headmaster Albus Dumbledore offered Miss Granger the temporary job of History of Magic teacher.**

**Jillian Granger was enrolled in the school as a third-year, and seems to have been getting along nicely, even though she's been home taught all these years.**

**Who knows what the future holds for the newest Malfoy? This reporter can hardly wait to find out.**

**Anita Skeeter.'**

"Mum is gonna blow a fuse when she reads this." Jillian muttered. She winced, as the Great Hall doors slammed open. "Speak of the devil." She murmured as her mother stalked in. Her eyes were flashing, her hair was wild, her wand was glowing bright red, and her face was flushed.

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!_" She yelled. The first year Slytherins who were unlucky enough to be sitting near the door winced

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Gaia said.

"Uh huh." Jillian agreed. She could see Draco trying not to cower in his seat.

"_GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!_"

"Hermione, really!" Professor Trelawny, the Divination teacher scolded.

"Shut your pie hole, Sybil." Mum snapped, "I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Whoa, my mum is _pissed_." Jillian said. "We'd better not annoy her today."

"For sure." Gaia agreed.

"I've got a bad feeling about that article." Matthew said, walking up them. "I wish Anita Skeeter hadn't written it."

"Not much we can do about it now. We'll just have to hope nothing bad comes of it." Gaia sighed. Jillian shook her head, looking at her two friends.

"Honestly, you two are so pessimistic." She teased. "What bad could come of this? It's just a newspaper article." She walked off, leaving her two best friends exchanging looks.

Draco hurried over to where his fuming love was standing. He couldn't help but be a touch frightened, she looked absolutely terrifying.

"Hermione, come on, let's go." He muttered, yanking her out of the hall. The minute they were in the corridor, Hermione jerked her arm out of his grasp and slapped him. The sound of her hand hitting his cheek rang through the passage. "Ow!" Draco raised a hand to his injured cheek, "What was that for?"

"That was for pulling me out of the hall. _This_ however is because I'm pissed off!" Hermione slapped him again.

"Ow! Stop it!" Draco grabbed her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Look! Look!" Hermione thrust the latest _Daily_ _Prophet_ at him. Draco quickly read the article. A picture of Jillian smiling was next to it.

"Oh shit." Draco swore. "This is not good. Where's Jillian?"

"She's in the Great Hall."

"Go get her. We're gonna have to protect her." Draco instructed. "I'll go speak to Albus." Hermione nodded.

"Right."

Jillian walked out of the Great Hall, shaking her head. How on earth could her two friends be so pessimistic about a _newspaper article_? She frowned when a rat ran in front of her.

"Go away," She said, making a shooing motion with her hands. Her eyes widened when the rat turned into a plump man, who sneered at her.

"Hello, Jillian." He said. Those were the last words she heard…


	16. Lucius

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

Hermione searched the Great Hall with her eyes, looking for Jillian. She smiled in relief when she saw Gaia. She'd tell her where Jillian was.

"Gaia!" Gaia turned around and saw Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you know where Jillian is?" Gaia shook her head, as did the other redheaded boy…Matthew.

"No, she left about ten minutes ago." Hermione's eyes grew panicked.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Relax, Hermione, I can pull her up on the Map." Matthew said reassuringly, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his pocket.

"So that's where it went!" Gaia exclaimed. "Mina and Delilah accused me of stealing it!"

"Nah, I did." Matthew grinned. "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._" He chanted, touching the parchment with his wand. The lines flowed onto the map, familiar to Hermione as ever. Matthew looked at it a moment before tapping it with his wand again. "_Mischief managed_." He said quietly. He looked up at Hermione, his face tight with worry. "She's not on there." He told her.

Jillian groaned as harsh light pierced her eyelids. Her head ached, and her mouth felt like an old gym sock. Suddenly, someone shook her roughly.

"Wake up, girl." Shocked, she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a man with silver blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He looked exactly like Draco, except older. Jillian sighed.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said.

"Very good, brat. I am your grandfather. I was very surprised to find out that my son had had sex with a mudblood, especially Granger, but he will be punished later. As will your mother." Any familiaral feelings that Jillian had been having vanished at those words, and white-hot anger charged through her. Her eyes flashed, more green than brown now, and her whole body seemed to glow.

"You lay one hand on my mother or my father and I will make you wish you'd never been born." She hissed, looking directly at him. "And don't think I wouldn't; _Grandfather._"

"Let's cut the crap." Lucius stood up and waved his wand. Silver ropes immediately bound Jillian hand and foot. "I _will_ kill your mother, you know it, and I know it. But right now, that's not the issue. The issue is you. Now, normally we wouldn't even _think_ about this, but since you have pureblood in you as well as filth, Lord Voldemort and I are willing to make you a little deal. You join us, and you live. Don't, and you die. Not before we've gotten any information and some…entertainment, though." Lucius looked rather excited.

"I'd rather watch my mother rip my heart out of my chest and barbecue it than be in league with _you_, you filthy pile of slime." Jillian spat.

"Have it your way." Lucius waved his wand again, and Jillian was thrown against the wall, and chained. "Lord Voldemort will see you later."

Jillian waited until her grandfather had left the room before she sagged in her chains and sobbed.

Hermione entered her office, and stopped. Lying on the floor in a pool of blood was Jillian. She reached out to Hermione, pain twisting her beautiful face.

"Mum." She croaked. "Help me." Hermione gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Jillian couldn't be here, couldn't be like this.

"Jillian!" She ran over. Her hand went right through her daughter's innate form. She gulped. _It's a boggart._ She told herself sternly. _You learnt how to get rid of these in your third year of Hogwarts._ Suddenly, the boggart changed, probably sensing she was no longer scared. It showed Virginia, bruised and bleeding, her baby lying next to her, blue. Virginia was looking at the baby, and smiling sadly.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be." She said, closing her eyes, and drawing one last breath. Next was Ron. He was covered in cuts and whip marks.

"_Riddikulus_!" Hermione whispered. Harry stared at her with blank green eyes. _"Riddikulus_." Minerva lay there, her head at an odd angle "_Riddikulus_." Candice reached out for help. "_Riddikulus._" Draco…Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" The door banged open, and Draco entered. He grabbed his wand. "_Banishentra!_" He bellowed. The boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Hermione collapsed against Draco's chest, sobbing. "Shh. It's ok." Draco soothed.

*** 

Three hours later Hermione sat by her bedroom fire, shaking. Draco handed her a glass of amber liquid, and Hermione downed it automatically, grimacing at the taste afterwards.

"Ugh, w-what _was_ th-that?" She questioned.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you know lies." Was all Draco said in reply.

"O-ok…" Hermione said slowly.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, noticing that she was still shivering.

"N-no. I j-just c-can't seem t-to st-stop shaking." Hermione said. "S-sorry, I kn-know y-you aren't a s-speech therapist."

"Oh, Hermione," Draco scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for that comment. And for all of that. We wasted so much of our lives. And Jillian's life."

"We aren't going to talk about that." Hermione said firmly. "Tell me what you've been doing the past fourteen years."

Draco glanced at Hermione's dark head which was lying against his chest. He couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed the past five hours, just sitting here and talking about what they'd been doing, but Hermione's scent was driving him crazy, and either he left soon, or not at all.

"Well, I'd better be going." He said, "You need some rest." He was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm.

"No," She said, "Stay. Please."

"Hermione, I can't." Draco said. "If I stay, it's going to be for one reason, and one reason only. And I don't want to take advantage of you like that."

"Draco, we both know that's crap." Hermione replied. "If I asked you to stay and talk to me for the rest of the night, you would. But I don't want to talk." Draco sighed. He knew that this was only a comfort thing for Hermione, so he couldn't.

"I can't." He said, feeling as though he'd signed his own death warrant. He bent down, and kissed Hermione gently. He was unprepared for her to slide her arms around him, and probe at his mouth with her tongue. He broke off the kiss immediately. "Dammit, Hermione," He groaned, "That's not fair."

"Who ever said love was fair?" Hermione's eyes glittered as she brought him back down for another kiss. Draco's mouth opened under Hermione's gentle coaxing, and she moaned her approval. 

Tingling sensations ran along Hermione's body, growing stronger as Draco's kiss deepened. Her body heated as she felt his hands glide, ever so lightly, over her chest. _Please let him want me. Just for a little while, let him want me._ She dug her fingers into his arms, groaning in displeasure as Draco ended the kiss.

"We can't do this." He panted, his forehead resting against hers. "It's wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" Hermione countered. She thread her fingers through his silky hair. "Come to bed with me."

"Hermione…"

"Please."

"Alright." She took his hand, and led him to the bedroom. 

**Hmm…what an interesting development. Who would have guessed it? Not even _I_ did. My fingers have a mind of their own, I swear! **

**And, thanks to these reviewers:**

**DoNt-JuDgE-Me17:** Thanks ^_^. Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been kicked off, because one of my stories got reported for something :-@ And I have no idea what!!!

**AustralianGurl:** Once again, sorry for the wait. And thanks. Big celebration! Over 100 reviews! Gonna post two chappies at once for that ^_^

**Lgobgirlie15:** Yes, I know I'm evil, but don't worry, it gets better…eventually.

**Swishy Willow Wand:** Yes, well, I do that sometimes too, so I'll forgive you ^_^ Just don't do it again.

**Skyleia:** 'course I'll keep it going! What kind of a person do you think I am?! Here's the next chapter for ya.

**Sage The Dark Dryad:** Why Sage, do you honestly think that Rita, Anita's Aunt (because NO ONE would _ever_ want _her_), wouldn't tell her niece the best way to get a story? I'm ashamed of you, tsk, tsk. And thanks ^_^****

**The Great Muses:** Telly, Telly, Telly. When will you ever learn? I update in my own time! Lol, here's the next chapter


	17. Heartbreak

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

Draco yawned as he slowly woke up. He smiled fondly at the woman lying beside him as he remembered the night before. Hermione was even more beautiful than he'd recalled. Her body had been slightly different, Jillian's birth having changed her forever. He remembered her trying to cover up the marks left by her pregnancy.

_'What are you doing?' Draco asked, frowning in confusion as Hermione kept her hands over her hips._

_"They're ugly." She whispered._

_"What are?"_

_"Nothing." Draco gently moved her hands out of the way. What he saw there made his heart ache, and, strangely enough, tears blurred his vision._

_"No they're not," He said, leaning down and kissing the offending white lines, "They're beautiful," kiss, "Sexy," kiss, "And utterly desirable." Kiss. "They show that you've had a child; _our_ child." Hermione had reached up and kissed him hard, tears running down her cheeks._

_"I can't believe how much I care for you." She murmured, "You and Jillian…you're my everything."_

Draco kissed her gently atop her head.

"I love you so much." He whispered. Hermione sighed, turning over in her sleep and moving closer to him. He felt his body stir, despite himself.

"Love you," She sighed, still asleep. Draco smiled softly and sadly. He wished she were talking to him just then, not just to whoever it was in her dream. He knew that last night had just been a comfort thing for her, even if it had not been for him. He got up, and began to gather his clothes. She wouldn't want him to be there when she awoke.

Hermione stretched her body out when she woke up the next morning, and frowned, puzzled. Why did she feel so deliciously achy? Then the day before and all its events came swooping back. Her lip trembled when she remembered Jillian's disappearance. She turned over, expecting to see Draco, but there was no one there, and the bed was cold. She sat up, and tears welled up in her eyes. Had it meant so little to him, that he had left before she had even woken?

Now she felt cheap, like a two-penny whore. She buried her head in her hands, and began to cry.

Jillian opened her eyes slowly. They ached from all the crying, and her throat was raw. She nudged her leg against the wall, trying to feel in her pocket for her wand, and then laughed at her own stupidity. Of _course_ they'd have taken it away; they weren't _idiots_. She slumped back against the wall, and growled.

"Well, we do have a temper." A silky voice said. Jillian jerked up, and glared at the pale, serpentine man who strolled in.

"Voldemort." She snapped.

"Very good, Jill. Can I call you Jill?"

"Why not," Jillian looked him straight in the eye, enjoying the look of shock on his face. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so we may as well get comfortable, _Tom_." Voldemort scowled.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Jill and I won't call you Tom. Sound fair, _Tom_?"

"_Crucio._" Jillian screamed as the pain hit her. It was like her whole body was burning and liquidising under the pain. She panted hard, when Voldemort removed the curse. "Still gonna call me Tom, _Jill_?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, _Tom_." Jillian replied, her voice barely working after the screaming.

"Very well. _Crucio._" Jillian's screams echoed throughout the dungeon.

"Hermione?" Virginia gazed at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said softly, picking at her food. She didn't feel like eating.

"Hermione, you've been stabbing that piece of bacon for the past ten minutes. I hate to tell you this, but it's already dead."

"Oh." Hermione stopped. Moments later, Draco walked in. She pushed away her plate, and got up. "I'm done, see you later." She said shortly.

Virginia turned to Draco as he sat down in Hermione's vacated chair.

"What did you do to her?" She hissed.

"Do to whom?" Draco questioned. He was feeling pretty good.

"Hermione. She hasn't eaten a thing, and the minute you walked in, she left. What did you do?"

"Nothing." Draco lied.

"Whatever. You did something, and when I find out what it was, you're dead."

"Of course, Virginia." Draco said mockingly, before eating his breakfast.

***

An owl swooped into Draco's office later that day. Draco took one look at the handwriting, and ran to the History of Magic classroom.

**Ok, I know it's not a long chapter, but it was a good place to stop!**

**Ginny: You're such a bitch.**

**Hermione: Yeah! Why are you being so mean to me? And why am I paired with _Malfoy_ of all people?!**

**Draco: Oh come on, you know you wanna. *Leers***

**Hermione: *Looks slightly sick* Ew… *slaps Draco***

**Draco: *Pouts***


	18. The Letter

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

Hermione ignored the knock at the door; she was far too busy trying not to laugh at what one of the students had said.

"Uh…gonna get that Hermione?" Melisande asked.

"Can you?"

"Sure." Melisande walked over to the door, and opened it. Her next words made Hermione freeze. "What do _you_ want, macho barbie?"

"I need to speak to Hermione urgently."

"I don't want to speak to him, Melisande." Hermione said loudly. "Now, if you will all turn to page twenty-three, I will begin the lesson."

"Hermione, it's to do with that boggart." Draco said, trying to push past Melisande into the room.

"What boggart? I don't remember any boggart. Now, the Selkie Rebellion of 1546 was one of the…strangest battles ever fought. It all started over the fact that Selkies were not allowed to wed mortals, either magical or muggle. One Selkie; Xavier Ularin fell in love with a mortal girl, a muggle nonetheless, named Sidra Omara." 

"Hermione, it has to do with Jillian." Draco said finally.

"Melisande, can you tell the class a bit more about the rebellion while I deal with Malfoy's intrusion?" Hermione asked sweetly. Melisande gave her a look that said, _'And who tightened _your_ bra?'_ before nodding.

Hermione swept out, and closed the door behind her.

"Well?" She asked, lounging against the door. Wordlessly, Draco handed her the letter. Hermione opened it, and they read it together.

_'Draco,'_

It began,

_'As you have no doubt guessed by now, I read about your little "secret" in the Prophet. I am **not** pleased. I cannot believe that you would be so stupid as to knock up the mudblood slut, nor so idiotic as to fall for her gold-digging wiles in the first place. Nevertheless, I am glad to hear that you dumped her._

_Where did I hear this, you might ask. Well, certainly not from your little **mistake**. She's as close-mouthed as her mother. But she looks rather like Narcissa. You know what the tradition is in situations like these. You have to come and kill her, once Lord Voldemort has finished being **entertained** by her; if you get my drift. I'll see you later. Oh, and be sure to tell the mudblood in graphic detail about the murder._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius.'_

Hermione choked back a sob.

"Oh my god," She whispered, "Jillian!" She dissolved into tears, and Draco reached out to hold her, only to have her shrink away from him. "Don't." She said, "I couldn't bear it if you treated me so again."

"Hermione?" Draco was confused.

"And you gave up all rights to calling me by my Christian name when you left me alone in my bed, feeling like a bloody whore."

"Oh…Hermione…I would never want to do that." Draco said softly. "I thought you wouldn't want me to be beside you when you awoke. I thought you might regret last night."

"Do you?" Hermione asked fiercely, raising her head to stare into Draco's eyes.

"No, I could never, ever regret it. I lo – like you…a lot…"

"Oh." Hermione lowered her eyes, and looked at the ground. "I like you too. Excuse me, I have to get back to the class." She slipped through the door, shutting it firmly in his face.

"Now what did I do?" Draco wondered aloud. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. _This stinks._ He thought. He swept away, and, moments later, and black and white cat was stalking down the corridor.

Jillian bit her lip, and was surprised that it didn't hurt. Compared to her other injuries, it was nothing. Her whole body ached. Every single muscle was sore. She'd never actually known how many muscles there were in the body, and now that they all pained, she knew, way too many.

"Feel like talking yet?" Lucius was back.

"No. But if I do, I'll be sure to inform you." Jillian snapped.

"Don't be smart, Granger. Just because we're related doesn't mean I have any qualms about torturing you."

"I wouldn't expect it. I think – no, I _know _I'd feel the same if it was you chained to the wall and not me." Jillian retorted. She faced his furious gaze, and just managed not to flinch as his hand shot out and slapped her. "That was pretty pathetic." She told him, "I've had cat fights with girls who've slapped harder." Lucius opened his mouth, and was about to reply, when that repulsive little rat/man who'd brought her here.

"M-M-Malfoy, the D-D-Dark L-L-Lord w-w-wants y-y-you." He stammered.

"His name's Voldemort." Jillian informed him. The rat/man flinched, and walked out. Lucius turned back to Jillian.

"I haven't finished with you yet." He hissed. "I'll be back." Jillian smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it." She replied sarcastically.

**More Author's Notes:**

Thanks to these reviewers;

**Skyleia:** thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**Lgobgirlie15:** yes, things are getting a bit hotter between Hermione and Draco, aren't they? As for Jillian coming back…wait and see…or beg me for the details. *cackles* lol.

**Swish Willow Wand:** you obey my every command? Goodie. Go and fetch the pink elephants and the mechanical imps! *finishes reading* Oh…damn…thanks for the review ^_^.

**The Great Muses:** have I mentioned Narcissa? Of course not. Why would you think Narcissa would save her?

**Skittles713:** 'sok. Just don't do it again ^_^. Good luck with your homework, I feel your pain, I'm in year 11 now. I don't like Pettigrew or Lucius either. Don't worry, we get to see Lucius all patheticness…but not Pettigrew, so I'll just have to give him his just deserts in the sequel.

**Emma13:** thanks, glad you liked it.

Ack, yet another short chapter. I will, however, make up for it…REALLY! I MEAN IT!****

**Ginny: As if.**

**Hermione: You're a lazy sod, and we all know it.**

**Me: Shh, they don't have to know that!**

**Harry: Well they do now.**

**Jillian: I just have one question; WHEN AM I GONNA GET AWAY FROM THAT BLOODY GIT OF A GRANDFATHER?!**

**Lucius: Hey! I resent that! I'm a nice guy!**

***Gets blank looks from all***

**Lucius: Well I could be! If I wanted to I could!**

**Thought of the week;** I wonder, are crop circles the work of cereal killers?

**Tune in next week, same bat time, same bat channel.**


	19. Safe

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

Hermione sipped her hot chocolate, poring over yet another huge book. She sighed, and leant back in the chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked up as the door opened, and relaxed back into her chair when a white and black cat slunk into the room.

"Who are you?" She wondered aloud. It looked at her seriously for a moment, and she smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes. "I know," She hiccuped, "You're Jillian's kitty, aren't you? She was talking about you." She wiped away a tear, and jumped when the cat (which had already left her lap) suddenly turned into Draco, who swooped down upon her, and pulled her into his lap, somehow managing to sit in the chair he'd just taken her from at the same time.

**AN: No mean feat, I can assure you, I tried it with my three-year-old sis, to check that it would work, and aside from having her kick me in the face, it's very difficult to juggle a squirming bundle which weighs considerably less than me, and sit in the seat she's just vacated. Ergo, I can guess it would be much harder for Draco to do it.**

"Hermione, don't cry." He whispered softly, gently stroking her back.

"S-sorry." She replied, slightly gasping for breath. She made a futile effort to stop, but she was far too into sobbing now to stop so easily.

"No, don't worry, you have every right to cry after what happened to Jillian.

"What about you? You're not crying. Why did you leave me this morning?" Hermione whimpered, changing the topic, hoping it might help her crying cease. "Why did you hurt me like that? After everything I've gone through…"****

"Hermione," Draco said, his eyes never leaving hers, "A few days ago, I couldn't have imagined us together like this, but this morning, when you wouldn't look at me…it really hurt." He let his hands slide up Hermione's back, gently tightening his hold on the Gryffindor. "I can't fight with you now," He said. "I can't go back to the way things were between us before." 

 "Draco," Hermione said softly, slipping her arms around Draco's neck, "I am way past being able to go back to what we were before." She tossed her head slightly as her darkening hair got into her eyes. "I've imagined us together like this a thousand times. I just never believed in it, that it could actually happen." She laid her head down on her own upper arm; her face turned in against Draco's neck, and was quiet for a moment. 

Then she spoke again, very quietly. "And I'm afraid," She murmured, "That I'll wake up…like this morning…and you'll be gone, and it will have been nothing more than some pathetic dream." She took a deep breath, exhaling in a long sigh. "This morning, I felt…so alone…so…_used_. I thought you had changed your mind." 

 "Oh, Hermione, no," said Draco, stung by his own unintentional cruelty. 

 "I don't think I've ever been as afraid of anything as I was of that, and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come and talked some sense into me. I know I don't deserve you, Draco. I don't know how you can trust me after everything I've done. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not this easily." Hermione lifted her head and pulled back, the expression in her eyes solemn. "But, what you said last night, about us, about Jillian…that meant…everything to me. I just never dared hope, before, that you would feel that way. That you might be able to forgive me. I don't deserve that, Draco." Draco's gaze searched deeply into Hermione's eyes. 

"I have thought a lot about whether I should trust you or not, and about whether or not you could trust me." He said sincerely, "And I do trust you. As for not deserving my forgiveness…it's me who doesn't deserve yours. I never wanted to fight with you, or hate you. I just didn't understand, and now that I do, those things don't matter. It isn't so much about forgiveness as it is about not letting the past ruin what we are starting now." Draco reached up with one hand and brushed Hermione's hair away from her eyes. "What I want is for us to be together, more than anything. Will you trust _me _enough to believe that?" 

Hermione closed her eyes at Draco's light touch on her face, then nodded. "I want to, Draco," She said quietly. "I'm just not used to…being loved. Not like this." She looked back up and met Draco's silver gaze, his eyes the color of morning rain.

"Well, isn't this…_sickening_." A hateful voice sneered, causing Hermione and Draco to jerk apart. Hermione's eyes glowed with loathing when she saw who it was.

"Lucius." She snapped, "Where's my daughter?"

"Oh she's…in an incredible amount of pain, I believe." Lucius looked positively joyful about that fact. Hermione slid off Draco's lap as he jumped up, and pulled out his wand.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Draco yelled. Lucius mockingly shook his finger at Draco.

"Now, now, Draco, be nice, or your dearest daughter may be punished." He said derisively.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll rip you to shreds." Hermione growled. Her wand was in her hand, and it gave off a bunch of brilliant red sparks.

"That goes for you too, Mudblood."

"Hermione is _not_ a mudblood." Draco snapped, "She is a talented witch, whose blood is by deeds purer than yours. Hers is purer than at least two thirds of the supposed 'purebloods' that occupy the Wizarding World." Hermione squeezed his hand gently.

"That said, I would suggest you get out of here as quickly as possible," Hermione said coldly, "Unless you wish to be the recipient of a nasty hex or two, before being turned over to Albus and the Order for questioning."

"Warning me, Granger? That's not like you."

"Oh, I simply don't think it's the right time yet." Hermione smiled coolly, "I have to finish practicing a certain curse. So, ta, ta." Lucius gave a mocking bow.

"Indeed." He said, before strangely vanishing.

~*~

Jillian closed her eyes, somehow knowing that someone was about to enter, and light up the room. And, as a matter of fact, someone did.

"_Iluminación Totallum._" The harsh light pierced through her closed eyelids, hurting her dark-sensitive vision, but she did not flinch. If anything, she relaxed even more, although her mind was buzzing. How had she known someone was about to enter? After a moment, she put it down to simply hearing their footsteps, or something similar, and concentrated on keeping her breathing low and even.

She even managed not to flinch when she was slapped across the face. The slight stinging sensation came nowhere near close to the pain of _Crucio_, nor the humiliation of _Imperio_, therefore it didn't even register on her mind.

Whoever it was slapped her again.

"Wake up, brat." Ah, it was her dear grandfather. Slowly, even insolently, she opened her eyes. She didn't know why she was being so much trouble. She knew the sooner she succumbed to his and Voldemort's wishes the sooner she would die, and yet, she didn't mind the pain. It reminded her that they had no power to make her talk. 

The Imperius curse was interesting, Her mum had taught Jillian great strength of will, and no matter what Voldemort asked, Jillian could always link it to some past experience, and in doing so, just as she got to the most interesting part of her confession, she would go off on a tangent, talking about memories of the beach and what it was like to swim with dolphins. She knew that she was only going to be punished more, but she also knew that her mother was looking for her, and if she died she might destroy what little wisps of sanity her mum had left.

"Did you want something?" She asked sweetly, "Because if so, I'm a bit tied up at the moment." She faked a sigh.

"Oh no, of course not," Lucius said, a smirk on his face which made Jillian expect the worst, "Just wanted to inform you that your mummy and daddy have been told, and they don't particularly care, of and of course that the rest of the Death Eaters have arrived, your father included." _If he expects me to be surprised/shocked/angry that Draco is a Death Eater, he's gonna be disappointed._ She thought, _After all, I already knew._ She smiled.

"Splendid. As soon as I'm done with this phone call you can send them in. That will be all, Agnes." She said sarcastically, putting on a fake American accent. Lucius' face darkened.

"Why you impudent little-"

"LUCIUS MALFOY!!!" Jillian's eyes widened when she saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and silver-blue eyes storm in. Lucius also looked surprised.

"Hello, Narcissa." He said. The woman – whom Jillian now knew was her grandmother, although she certainly didn't look it – walked over, her eyes fairly snapping.

"How _dare_ you." She hissed, "This girl is my granddaughter! And she and her mother make Draco happy!"

"B-but Cissa, sh-she's a mudblood." Lucius whimpered.

"You stupid primate!" Narcissa shrieked, looking all the more beautiful in her rage, "She is my flesh and blood!!!" She took out her wand, pointed it in Jillian's direction, and Jillian fell from the wall. "I will _not_ have you killing off my only grandchild, even if her mother _is_ a muggle born! This has gone _far_ enough! You can tell milord that I _refuse_ to let my little girl be hurt in any way! If you have damaged so much as _one hair on her pretty little head_ I assure you the consequences for both you_ and_ Tom will _not be pleasant_!!!!" 

Jillian watched in amusement from her position on the floor as Lucius cowered before Narcissa, looking more like a schoolboy in disgrace than a poised, evil aristocrat. "How could you even _assume_ that you could keep me in the dark about this? Well I've had enough. It's one thing to want to rid the magical world of muggle-borns – which is, as you know, not something that I approve of – but _quite_ another to want to kill _your only grandchild and the heir to the Malfoy family fortune_!!!" 

She stalked over, grabbed Jillian, and turned to walk out. "I want a divorce! And don't even _think_ you'll get any alimony out of this Lucius Archibald," Jillian snorted, "Malfoy! Once I'm finished, I'll not only have what meagre fortune you have left, you'll have your soul sucked out and be in Azkaban _for life_!!!" She carried on walking out of the room.

**More Author's Notes: **Well, that _is_ a surprise! I can assure you, I never meant for _that_ to happen. I was going to have Draco or Hermione save her, but Narcissa thought she'd been ignored long enough, I guess. On another note, when I typed in Azkaban, you know what it came up with? Azkabanâ. How _weird_!!! I was really quite surprised. 

Before I go, thanks to these reviewers;

**Sweet Girl:** thanks, I'm glad you like it. Sorry I didn't reply to your review until this chapter, I got it just as I was posting chapter 18. My bad.

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Yes, he needs to speak to a shrink :-) but anywayz, thanks for reviewing. As for Anita, well…I dunno. Reporters have connections everywhere, and I'm not privy to who her connections are. Damned original characters…

**Gnatgirl:** yah, sorry about the strange pov changes, I'll try to do something about that. How about ~*~ before a new pov?

**Fleria:** no, Hopeless!Draco doesn't happen often, does he? Although I think it's more just in Hermione's case. She's an enigma. Gotta love her, though.

**Zenni:** yes, I'm rather proud of her myself. Jillian certainly has her mum's spice, doesn't she.

**DesireeMalfoy:** Ok, a beta is someone who checks your work for grammar and spelling errors, and can help you with your story if you get stuck. Thanks for the email address, glad to finally be able to email you. Bad luck about the grounding, what did you do? You're welcome about the instructions, it was no problem. I wish I'd had someone to help me in the same way when I first started out not to long ago. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your writing.

**Skittles713:** Thanks for the review.

**Swishy Willow Wand:** don't worry; my sister got me a good deal on waterproof gerbils…

**Kate Potter:** thanks. Sorry that I didn't update for two weeks, I've been mega busy. Doesn't school suck?

**Lgobgirlie:** thanks. Here's the next one :-)

Must go…ttfn!

**Hermione: You aren't going anywhere until you explain a few things.**

**Narcissa: Like why I've only just been mentioned.**

**Jillian: And what ****_was_**** Lucius going to say?**

**Gaia: And do amphibians have to wait an hour before getting out of the water after eating?**


	20. Sirens

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

**Author's Notes: **Words written in bold will be translated at the end of the chapter. In other news, strangeness and my own personal language ahead.

Narcissa led Jillian down the halls of Malfoy Manor, finally reaching a beautiful room, all done in rose pink and silver. She gestured for Jillian to sit down on a pink and silver brocade covered chair, and Jillian did so, staring stubbornly out of the pink-velvet curtained window, mindful of Narcissa's eyes on her.

"Who are you really?" Narcissa asked softly, her voice sad. Jillian looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me? You know who I am." She said, wondering at Narcissa's sanity, especially considering how she'd spoken about Voldemort.

"I know who your parents are, and I know your name, but I do not know you." Narcissa sighed, "It came as a great shock to me when Draco told me of you, and of his relationship with Miss Granger." Surprise kept Jillian silent. "Yes, 'twas your father who told me about you, just now, in fact. He needed my help to save you, since he can't jeopardise his position as a spy." 

Resentment flooded Jillian's body. Of course, work came first, even for her father. "No, child, don't think that." Narcissa reproved, and Jillian was surprised. "Silly girl, you're so easy to read. Like your mother." She paused. "You look like her, you know. I only saw her once, when she was 14, at the Quidditch World Cup. 

"I didn't really want to go, but Lucius insisted. I know why now, but not at the time. Lucius keeps me in the dark as much as possible. My displeasure showed on my face, then. I've learnt not to show my emotions, you stay alive longer." She laughed bitterly. "I always imagined that Draco and I were close. Obviously not close enough. Mind you, I suppose that was my fault as well as his. I kept myself aloof, although I love him dearly. It is my way. Has been ever since my favourite cousin, Sirius supposedly betrayed the Potters."

She laughed again, "You wouldn't think that I'd care, would you? But I did. Not for the Potters' sake, no, but for Harry's sake. He was only young, and Voldemort wanted to kill him. With a child of my own, I knew how wrong he was. That was when I saw the light. I knew then that he'd kill my Draco as soon as look at him.

"But Draco didn't know that was how I felt. He assumed that I was as into the Dark side as Lucius, so I guess he didn't tell me he was a spy for that reason. But he never doubted my love for him, or my love for any children his lover might bear, so he knew he could trust me to stop Lucius from harming you." 

Narcissa smiled a rather teary smile. "I am so glad to meet you. But that does not answer the question of who you really are. And when I ask that, I mean, what are you like. You have a mixture of your mother, and my son, but there is something about you that is wholly your own, a sort of…" She searched for the word…"Air of contradictions. I shall take great pleasure in learning all about you. Would you grant me that?"

"What are you?" Jillian asked before she could help herself. "There's something… inhuman about you."

"Yes, that is actually a rather common statement. You see; I'm part Siren." Shocked silence greeted this news.

"Wh-what?!" Jillian stammered.

"You heard me." Narcissa said, seemingly unperturbed. "Why do you think Lucius wanted to marry me so bad? I'm part Dark-Creature. Makes sense that I'd throw to my mother. You see, I'm Sirius Black's cousin – we were very close 'til I married Lucius – and my dad is his dad's brother. But I'm more like my father, for all I look like Mum. See, almost all the Blacks have dark hair, the only reason why I don't being my Siren-genes."

"Ok…so you can sing real nice?" Jillian asked.

"Like an angel." Narcissa confirmed.

"And you like to kill sailors?"

"They _are_ rather vexing." Narcissa allowed.

"And eat them?"

"God, no!" She shuddered.

"What about being really vain?" Jillian ventured timidly.

"'Course. Where do you think Draco gets it from? Certainly not from his _father_." Narcissa shuddered. "He wouldn't know fashionable if it bit him on the bum." Jillian smiled slightly, then hissed in pain. "Gracious! How rude I am! We'll talk more later, darling, you need food, a bath, and healing sleep." She ignored Jillian's protests, rang for a house-elf, and Jillian was led away.

*** 

"Where is she? Caution be damned, I _will_ see her, you thrice-damned Siren!" A frantic voice shrieked. Jillian opened her eyes lazily and stared at the rose-pink velvet canopy. It seemed Narcissa liked pink. Jillian rolled over lazily, contentment settling over her, which surprised her. Her wounds had been seen to, she was well fed, clean, and she no longer felt that prickly sensation that had plagued her since that first _Crucio_.

She frowned. Damn. It was back. And someone was coming. She knew it. No, more than one. Three people, and a house-elf. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and her mother, father, grandmother, and the house-elf…Tilly…came in.

"Jillian!" Mum hurried over to the bed and took her hand, "Are you ok?!" Jillian carefully removed her hand from her mother's grip, and hugged her tightly, burying her face in her mother's gold and brown hair. She began to sob, and Mum stroked her hair gently, murmuring soothing words of comfort.

"Aw, honey," Narcissa cooed, hurrying over and climbing onto the bed so she could hug Jillian's back. "Don't cry. You're safe now." Then she turned to Mum and began to talk softly in a language that Jillian had never heard before. "**Ang shoán liđe iņst¸ Draco űn Jillian shoán spurč.**"

"**Ÿeą,**" Mum replied, "**'Tas difincul fŗ watan, thûh.**" Jillian watched in confusion, as both her mum and Narcissa left the room. She turned to Draco, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You mum and Narcissa decided we needed some time alone." Draco shifted in his seat.

"Oh. Ok. Well, sit." Jillian proposed shifting a bit so Draco could sit on the bed too. Draco got off the chair, and, rather awkwardly, perched on the edge.

"Jillian, I can understand that you might hate me," He began, but stopped when he saw Jillian's expression. She looked genuinely confused, her head tipped to one side like a bird's.

"Why would I hate you?" Jillian said, frowning, "I mean, I don't like your behaviour much, but I could never _hate_ you. Mum loves you, and that's good enough for me." Draco blinked in astonishment.

"What on earth are you doing in Slytherin?" He asked. "You're a bloody Gryffindor!"

"Oh," Jillian's eyes twinkled, "I think the Hat may have been scared by my description of the Houses. Besides, I've changed since the beginning of the year. We all have. Mum included."

"True," Draco allowed. "Jillian, I know you'll probably never ever agree to this, since Lucius treated you so badly, and, in a way, I don't want you to, as I'm afraid I may be as bad a father as Lucius, but…" He paused, "Would you ever consider calling me 'dad'?"

Jillian thought for a moment.

"Well, I dunno. Lemme try it out." Her brown eyes twinkled. "Hey, Dad. You're a bit late to be my knight in shining Potions robes. Perhaps I should buy you a watch?" Draco grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Jillian lay back down, feeling sleepy again. "'Night, Dad." She felt her father ruffle her hair.

"Good night Jillian."

**More Author's Notes:** Wow, that was a really fluffy chapter. Thanks to these reviewers;

**Germelientje:** thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Gnatgirl:** thanks. Sure, I'll try to update soon, it depends on how fast I can write the new chapters of _Welcome to Reality, The Bermuda Triangle,_ and _Hey, Where Are The Kangaroos?._ It also depends on how fast my betas get them back to me.

**Lgobgirlie15:** yeah, I rather like the change myself ^.^ . Don't worry, we'll be seeing plenty more of Dominating!Narcissa. Not so sure about any more Whipped!Lucy, though. :-)

**DesireeMalfoy:** that's ok. Damn, evil keyboard. It's all a conspiracy against you, you know.   Just thought I should tell you.

**Insanity-is-my-life:** er…it certainly seems to be your life…and you're welcome. Here's some more.

**Skittles713:** glad you liked it. Yes, that particular scene is definitely my favourite.

**Relena333:**thanks. That's really nice.

*Sigh.* As much as I hate to say it, there's probably only one chapter left now. I've enjoyed writing this, really I have.

**Narcissa: Oh you have, have you?**

**Hermione: You've enjoyed pairing me up with my worst enemy, giving us a child, and then torturing that child and both Malfoy and I?**

**Malfoy: *Eating popcorn* What do you mudbloods call this again?**

**Hermione: Popcorn, idiot. And don't call me a mudblood or I'll rip your intestines out and use them as guitar strings.**

**Draco: Ooh, feisty bitch aren't you.**

***Hermione slaps Draco. Everyone else winces.***

**Jillian: Mum, leave Dad alone. Dad, quite annoying Mum or I'll make you listen to 'The Song That Never Ends' again.**

**Draco: Noooooooooo!!!**

**Me: *Ahem.* And that's all from us folks. Enjoy the ride home, and remember, don't worry about the world ending today...It's already tomorrow in Australia. Unless you're in Australia...*wanders away, chewing on her bottom lip and making a mental list of the pros and cons of leaving Australia in favor of Germany…or perhaps France…*******

**Ang shoán liđe iņst¸ Draco űn Jillian shoán spurč: **We should leave now, Draco and Jillian should talk.

**Ÿeą:** Ok/Yes

**'Tas difincul fŗ watan, thûh: **It's hard for me/myself/I, though.


	21. The End

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

"I need you to tell me everything you heard, felt, saw, etc, while you were in Lucius Malfoy's care," Bumblboor said gravely, looking over his moon-shaped glasses at Jillian. Jillian bit her lip; not that she didn't want to tell him, but unsure of how to.

"Well, it all started when this rat…" Suddenly, Jillian trailed off. "OMIGOD!!!" She screeched. "THE RAT!! THE FILTHY STINKING RAT! HOW DARE THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT DO THIS, HOW _DARE_ HE!!!"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "How dare you!"

"Now, now, Minerva, I'm sure Jillian has a good reason for that little outburst." Bumblboor said, sounding amused, despite Jillian's language.

"Don't worry, Professor, I do." Jillian said grimly. "You see; my best friend – a muggle – from Australia has a little sister, who owns a rat. Neither my friend nor I have ever liked this rat – actually, I'm not being honest – my best friend never liked the rat, which, by the way, was named Chuckles. But that's not the point. The point is; this rat had a silver paw. As did the rat that turned into a snivelling piece of shit, then kidnapped me. So I'm guessing they're one and the same, since April's rat recently went missing."

"Well, that _is_ interesting." Bumblboor said. "We'll have to look into that. Now, the rest of the story, please?" Quickly, Jillian babbled out her answer. It was only when she got to the part about Narcissa that Bumblboor stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Are you sure you were rescued by Narcissa Malfoy?"

"She's a Siren, right?" Jillian asked.

"How did you know?" Bumblboor asked sternly, "No one other than Narcissa, Lucius, and I know that."

"Narcissa told me." Jillian said.

"Hmm…well, we can't be sure that it was actually Narcissa, but from the fight it certainly sounds like her…" Bumblboor said, frowning. "She was one of our most promising students until she married Lucius. Then things went downhill. Everyone knew he was a supporter of Voldemort. She couldn't have announced her loyalties any clearer."

"Uh, uh," Jillian disagreed, shaking her head, "Narcissa said that the only muggles or muggle-borns she'd like to see abolished are the sailors." Bumblboor chuckled.

"That sounds like something the old Nari Black would say." He remarked to the ceiling. Jillian half expected the ceiling to reply, the way Bumblboor was looking at it. Fawkes cooed from his perch, and flew over to land on Jillian's shoulder. Jillian frowned, sensing a strange magical presence.

Suddenly, Bumblboor's door opened, and a beautiful blonde with silvery-blue eyes walked in as though she owned the place. She was wearing muggle jeans and her pale blonde hair was pulled back in a plait spilling over the shoulder of her red silk shirt. Jillian realised with a jolt that it was Narcissa!

"Mrs. Malfoy, how nice to see you." Bumblboor said politely, but Jillian knew he wasn't too happy to see her there.

"It's Ms. Black, Albus." Narcissa said crisply, "I've filed for a divorce. And I do believe we were on first-name basis, _non_?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course, Narcissa." Narcissa sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Only my _mother _calls me that. Oh, and Jillian. But that's going to change, I hope."

"Very well," There was a glimmer of a smile around Bumblboor's mouth now. "Nari."

"_Thank you!_ Merlin, that took a while." She flipped her plait over her shoulder. "Now, I am here to tell you all about Lucius. Normally I wouldn't have done this, but…" For a moment Narcissa's eyes clouded over with anger, "That bastard and his serpentine friend hurt my Kai." Jillian's eyebrows rose in shock. Nobody had ever called her _that_. She only had one nickname, which her mother called her by, no one else. Even Dad called her Jillian.

"Kai?" Bumblboor asked.

"Yes. Her middle name's Kaida, isn't it?" Narcissa looked amused.

"One of them." Jillian muttered. She hated her middle names.

"But why the nickname?" Bumblboor pressed.

"I felt that she needed one, and Jilly-Bean is what her mother calls her, so I can't call her that. And I get the feeling that she doesn't really like Jill, or she would have surely used it. So I gave her a nickname in accordance to her middle name, which I really rather like. The Japanese are such delightful, polite people." Jillian giggled.

"I went to Japan with Mum one year," She said, "And you're right, Narcissa. They _are_ polite. One of the Japanese house elves nearly had a heart attack when I told him his cooking was superb. He babbled thank you's for three or four days, and I'm not kidding."

"But that's not the point, is it?" McGonagall said crisply. "You were going to tell us about Lucius."

"Later." Narcissa said.

"But-" McGonagall protested.

"Later, Minerva, and don't make me tell you again!" Narcissa snapped.

"Nari." Bumblboor warned.

"Sorry." Narcissa said, looking a bit sulky.

"Are Sirens immortal?" Jillian asked suddenly.

"No-o…but they live for an awfully long time…why?" Narcissa asked.

"Just something I was reading." Jillian said dismissively. "I'm gonna go talk to my friends now, k?" Without waiting for an answer, she skipped off.

Hermione smiled as she sat with Draco and Jillian in her rooms. Jillian was doing her homework in front of the fire, and Draco…mmm…that felt nice…Draco was massaging her shoulders. She didn't know why, though.

"Herm?" Draco said.

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"Love too." Was all Hermione could manage. She could feel Draco grin.

"Marry me?" Jillian looked up from her homework, packed her things away, and quietly left the room. Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

"Excuse me?" She asked, pretty sure that she'd heard wrongly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, looking rather anxious. "I'd really like it if you would, Hermione…that is…I really love you…and…well…please?" It was the please that did it. Malfoys _never_ said please. Hermione kissed him gently.

"Draco you silly ferret, of course I'll marry you." She said, smiling. 

"Right," Draco growled, "You asked for it." He leapt over the back of the couch in one bound, and began tickling her. 

While Hermione shrieked with laughter, she couldn't help but think that the Bermuda Triangle wasn't so bad after all…

_Fin…or is it?_

**Author's Notes:** Man oh man, was that ending hard to write. But I think it's ok…what about you?

**Narcissa: *sniffs* It was ok.**

**Jillian: I liked it. Good job, Ash.**

**Draco: Me too.**

**Hermione: You got Draco and I together! You bitch!**

**Me: Actually, Hermione, that's Draco and ****_me_****.**

**Draco: No it's not. It's Hermione and me. Why would ****_I _****want to be with ****_you_****? For one thing, you're a ****_muggle_****!! **

**Me: I was correcting Hermione's grammar, Draco. And be careful. I can still pair you up with Neville Longbottom.**

**Draco: No you can't, the story's over.**

**Me: I can write a sequel, dumbass. Remember, the pen is mightier than the sword.**

**Draco: *mutters* Stupid authors.**

**Me: *sweetly* What was that?**

**Draco: Nothing! *muttering again* It's times like these I agree with Voldie. All muggles should die horrible slow deaths.**

**Me: Show some respect, Draco. Herm's a muggle-born. 'Sides, I can ****_still_**** add an epilogue in which you marry Neville Longbottom.**

**Neville: *gagging noises.* No ****_thanks_****! There's no ****_telling_**** where ****_that_**** thing's been! I'd rather kiss a toilet seat.**

**Me: This is getting out of hand. *Shuts everyone in a convenient closet, and chains Harry Potter to the wall for her own enjoyment.* What was that, Harry? I didn't quite hear you?**

**Harry: *sounds bored* Ashlie is a talented author who should be getting millions of dollars. She should also own all the Harry Potter characters, and Remus Lupin is HERS! TAKE THAT BEST-FRIEND-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED!!!**

**Me: You forgot the triumphant cackle.**

**Harry: Ha…ha…ha.**

**Title: **The Bermuda Triangle 

**Summary: **A plane crashes near the Bermuda Triangle and apparently all on board are killed. All, that is, but a mother and her daughter. The Triangle's magic transports the two into the Forbidden Forest and questions arise when the young mother leads her teenage daughter to the school—everybody thought the Gryffindor was dead, but she's here now and her daughter has curly blonde hair and is sorted into Slytherin. What is going on here? 

**Pairings: **Past Hermione/Draco…present Hermione/Draco…present Harry/Ginny…who knows what else… 

**Author: **Silver Sparklze 

**Started: **7th September 2003 

**Reason For Writing: **This story was started as a challenge issued by Sage: The Dark Dryad. Let it be known that I NEVER turn down a challenge…*Ash's sister* LIAR!

"I need you to tell me everything you heard, felt, saw, etc, while you were in Lucius Malfoy's care," Bumblboor said gravely, looking over his moon-shaped glasses at Jillian. Jillian bit her lip; not that she didn't want to tell him, but unsure of how to.

"Well, it all started when this rat…" Suddenly, Jillian trailed off. "OMIGOD!!!" She screeched. "THE RAT!! THE FILTHY STINKING RAT! HOW DARE THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT DO THIS, HOW _DARE_ HE!!!"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "How dare you!"

"Now, now, Minerva, I'm sure Jillian has a good reason for that little outburst." Bumblboor said, sounding amused, despite Jillian's language.

"Don't worry, Professor, I do." Jillian said grimly. "You see; my best friend – a muggle – from Australia has a little sister, who owns a rat. Neither my friend nor I have ever liked this rat – actually, I'm not being honest – my best friend never liked the rat, which, by the way, was named Chuckles. But that's not the point. The point is; this rat had a silver paw. As did the rat that turned into a snivelling piece of shit, then kidnapped me. So I'm guessing they're one and the same, since April's rat recently went missing."

"Well, that _is_ interesting." Bumblboor said. "We'll have to look into that. Now, the rest of the story, please?" Quickly, Jillian babbled out her answer. It was only when she got to the part about Narcissa that Bumblboor stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Are you sure you were rescued by Narcissa Malfoy?"

"She's a Siren, right?" Jillian asked.

"How did you know?" Bumblboor asked sternly, "No one other than Narcissa, Lucius, and I know that."

"Narcissa told me." Jillian said.

"Hmm…well, we can't be sure that it was actually Narcissa, but from the fight it certainly sounds like her…" Bumblboor said, frowning. "She was one of our most promising students until she married Lucius. Then things went downhill. Everyone knew he was a supporter of Voldemort. She couldn't have announced her loyalties any clearer."

"Uh, uh," Jillian disagreed, shaking her head, "Narcissa said that the only muggles or muggle-borns she'd like to see abolished are the sailors." Bumblboor chuckled.

"That sounds like something the old Nari Black would say." He remarked to the ceiling. Jillian half expected the ceiling to reply, the way Bumblboor was looking at it. Fawkes cooed from his perch, and flew over to land on Jillian's shoulder. Jillian frowned, sensing a strange magical presence.

Suddenly, Bumblboor's door opened, and a beautiful blonde with silvery-blue eyes walked in as though she owned the place. She was wearing muggle jeans and her pale blonde hair was pulled back in a plait spilling over the shoulder of her red silk shirt. Jillian realised with a jolt that it was Narcissa!

"Mrs. Malfoy, how nice to see you." Bumblboor said politely, but Jillian knew he wasn't too happy to see her there.

"It's Ms. Black, Albus." Narcissa said crisply, "I've filed for a divorce. And I do believe we were on first-name basis, _non_?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course, Narcissa." Narcissa sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Only my _mother _calls me that. Oh, and Jillian. But that's going to change, I hope."

"Very well," There was a glimmer of a smile around Bumblboor's mouth now. "Nari."

"_Thank you!_ Merlin, that took a while." She flipped her plait over her shoulder. "Now, I am here to tell you all about Lucius. Normally I wouldn't have done this, but…" For a moment Narcissa's eyes clouded over with anger, "That bastard and his serpentine friend hurt my Kai." Jillian's eyebrows rose in shock. Nobody had ever called her _that_. She only had one nickname, which her mother called her by, no one else. Even Dad called her Jillian.

"Kai?" Bumblboor asked.

"Yes. Her middle name's Kaida, isn't it?" Narcissa looked amused.

"One of them." Jillian muttered. She hated her middle names.

"But why the nickname?" Bumblboor pressed.

"I felt that she needed one, and Jilly-Bean is what her mother calls her, so I can't call her that. And I get the feeling that she doesn't really like Jill, or she would have surely used it. So I gave her a nickname in accordance to her middle name, which I really rather like. The Japanese are such delightful, polite people." Jillian giggled.

"I went to Japan with Mum one year," She said, "And you're right, Narcissa. They _are_ polite. One of the Japanese house elves nearly had a heart attack when I told him his cooking was superb. He babbled thank you's for three or four days, and I'm not kidding."

"But that's not the point, is it?" McGonagall said crisply. "You were going to tell us about Lucius."

"Later." Narcissa said.

"But-" McGonagall protested.

"Later, Minerva, and don't make me tell you again!" Narcissa snapped.

"Nari." Bumblboor warned.

"Sorry." Narcissa said, looking a bit sulky.

"Are Sirens immortal?" Jillian asked suddenly.

"No-o…but they live for an awfully long time…why?" Narcissa asked.

"Just something I was reading." Jillian said dismissively. "I'm gonna go talk to my friends now, k?" Without waiting for an answer, she skipped off.

Hermione smiled as she sat with Draco and Jillian in her rooms. Jillian was doing her homework in front of the fire, and Draco…mmm…that felt nice…Draco was massaging her shoulders. She didn't know why, though.

"Herm?" Draco said.

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"Love too." Was all Hermione could manage. She could feel Draco grin.

"Marry me?" Jillian looked up from her homework, packed her things away, and quietly left the room. Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

"Excuse me?" She asked, pretty sure that she'd heard wrongly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, looking rather anxious. "I'd really like it if you would, Hermione…that is…I really love you…and…well…please?" It was the please that did it. Malfoys _never_ said please. Hermione kissed him gently.

"Draco you silly ferret, of course I'll marry you." She said, smiling. 

"Right," Draco growled, "You asked for it." He leapt over the back of the couch in one bound, and began tickling her. 

While Hermione shrieked with laughter, she couldn't help but think that the Bermuda Triangle wasn't so bad after all…

_Fin…or is it?_

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to these reviewers;

**Swishy Willow Wand:** Are you sure a sequel wouldn't fit? 'Cause I have one in mind. But if you're certain…

**Sage: The Dark Dryad:** Amen to that. Doesn't school suck? Sorry about my unpredictable updating. Two jobs, chores, tae kwon do, school…yes, I hate my life. RE ch 19:…I won't =)

**Lgobgirlie15:** The language Narcissa and Herm speak? My own take on Siren. Basically, a mixture of French, Olde English, Gaelic, Japanese, and a play on modern words, with lots of symbols…because I think symbols are cool.

**DesireeMalfoy:** Hey, babe. Waiting for more of your story, chomping at the bit. Thanks for your compliments, always appreciated.

**Skyleia:** Here's the next chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint…

**Skittles713:** Alas, I'm afraid so. It's been so much fun to write…

**Rose:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Unicorn13:** Uh…that wasn't the ending to my story…this is…

**TwinklingStarlightAquila:** Thanks…glad you liked it.

Man oh man, was that ending hard to write. But I think it's ok…what about you?

**Narcissa: *sniffs* It was ok.**

**Jillian: I liked it. Good job, Ash.**

**Draco: Me too.**

**Hermione: You got Draco and I together! You bitch!**

**Me: Actually, Hermione, that's Draco and ****_me_****.**

**Draco: No it's not. It's Hermione and me. Why would ****_I _****want to be with ****_you_****? For one thing, you're a ****_muggle_****!! **

**Me: I was correcting Hermione's grammar, Draco. And be careful. I can still pair you up with Neville Longbottom.**

**Draco: No you can't, the story's over.**

**Me: I can write a sequel, dumbass. Remember, the pen is mightier than the sword.**

**Draco: *mutters* Stupid authors.**

**Me: *sweetly* What was that?**

**Draco: Nothing! *muttering again* It's times like these I agree with Voldie. All muggles should die horrible slow deaths.**

**Me: Show some respect, Draco. Herm's a muggle-born. 'Sides, I can ****_still_**** add an epilogue in which you marry Neville Longbottom.**

**Neville: *gagging noises.* No ****_thanks_****! There's no ****_telling_**** where ****_that_**** thing's been! I'd rather kiss a toilet seat.**

**Me: This is getting out of hand. *Shuts everyone in a convenient closet, and chains Harry Potter to the wall for her own enjoyment.* What was that, Harry? I didn't quite hear you?**

**Harry: *sounds bored* Ashlie is a talented author who should be getting millions of dollars. She should also own all the Harry Potter characters, and Remus Lupin is HERS! TAKE THAT BEST-FRIEND-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED!!!**

**Me: You forgot the triumphant cackle.**

**Harry: Ha…ha…ha.**

**Food for thought: **I don't drink anymore. Of course, I don't drink any less, either. (my best friend)****


End file.
